The Summer That Changed It All
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: She was one of the guys. She acted like a guy. She hung out with guys. Heck! She even looked like a guy, but that all changed over one summer...
1. One of The Guys and Gals

**HI! My name's Amanda and this is my first fanfic ever. So plz don't diss me and if you do, try to be nice about it. :)**

**~Ausllyfan01~**

**P.S**.** I love the 2 r's. so read and review**

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I woke up one morning to a wet bed. And before you ask, think or even acknowledge it, no. Not because of that...

_SPLASH!_

I shot straight out of my bed.

"Dude! Really?!" I shouted at my older brother, Riker. I, repeatedly, smacked the back of his head.

"OW! Okay first, OW! Second, sorry, but I woke up to your alarm clock screaming 'Screamin' by Blood Butchers**(1)**, which you didn't wake up to. Thank you, by the way," He thanked and I nodded. Oh and don't forget to note the sarcasm." You didn't wake up, so I tried to shake you awake, blasting an air horn in your ear, and I had to resort to biting your thumb, which didn't work anyways. Did you know that your finger taste like vanilla and cinnamon? Emmmm! I was suprised when you didn't even twitch an eye or something. Soooooo, then I thought of," He pointed to the bucket." This." He finished.

I thought about this.

_Am I really that deep of a sleeper? _I thought. I guess I must have said that out loud because then, Riker said," Yes. Yes you are."

"Oh well. Thanks, I guess," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. You still have an hour to get ready for school," he said. And with that he left.

As soon as he was out, I went to get ready for school. Or should I say, I was getting ready for my first day of my junior year in high school.

* * *

I showered as quick as possible. I chose my outfit. A grey and neon green t-shirt, some dark faded jeans with a chain on them, my Nike blue air Jordans and my signature whistle and dog tag**(2)**. I promised Ally I would pick her up at 7:50, and right now, it was 7:20. It only took about 5 minutes to drive to her house, so I just laid down and thought about my friends.

My bestest guy friend was Dez. He was my best friend. He was the peanut butter to my jelly, the high to my school, the best to my- wow I'm starting to sound like a girl, but Dez is my best friend since kindergarten and I've practically known him for my whole life. He maybe crazy but that's what makes us best friends.

After him was Brady. He was the best and was my 2nd best friend and he's sorta the comedian of the group. He's hilarious and he's a softy and donates to charities too. He also gives the best advice and he is probably the nicest and coolest person you ever meet. When things got bad at home, his parents and him let me stay over at his place. His parents are really generous as well. Ally has a crush on him and he likes her back, but I'm not sure.

After that, was Chase. He was my 3rd best guy friend. Yeah and by that I mean he's gay. Well, more like bisexual. The first time I met him, he had a crush on me. I accidentally dropped my PB&J on him and I apologized then he asked me out and i said no, embarrassed. Then he looked like he was about to cry and I said sorry, but I'm not like that and he said it was okay. But that was in the 2nd grade. Now, he's dating Molly Gilman, the 3rd hottest girl in school.

Next was Jon. Let me tell you one thing about him and that thing is he was a player. Man, that kid was pickin' up girls one week and dumping them the next. He can be such a cocky bastard, too. But no matter haw annoying or cocky or bastard-y he can get, he is still an awesome friend and I wouldn't know how to pick up girls as well as I do now if it weren't for him. The only girl he hasn't tried to hit on is Ally because she's one of our best friends and she's one of the guys.

Then, there was Ally. Ally. She was my best girl 'friend'. Emphasis on the friend. Not 'girlfriend'. That my friend is a whole 'nother word. Ally would never be my 'girlfriend' and I would never be her 'boyfriend'. We've been best friends practically since we were in the womb. I've known since forever and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship like that. I mean she's one of the guys. She acts a guy, she hangs out with guys. Heck, she even kinda looks like a guy. I mean she wears baggy clothes and always ties her hair up. She never wears any make up at all. And that my friend, is how i like it. One of the guys.

_Buzz...Buzzzzzzz..._

_'hey, it's Ally! You don't have to pick me up. I asked Trish for a ride, since you know, YOUR LATE!' ~Alls_

_Ah! Crap. Man, I'm late. I thought._

I checked the clock to see time it was. 7:58.

I texted back. _'Sorry Alls.:) I forgot. But, I'll make it up to you when I get to school.' ~Austy_

I got up, got my keys, got into my yellow mustang and drove to school, hoping for a normal first day. Boy, was I wrong.**(3)**

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? Okay? Great? Bad? Fantabulous? So bad, you had a heart attack and died? Well, which ever you did, from earth or heaven...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND... RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!**

**(1) Blood butcher is from Ant Farm, the Disney Channel sitcom, Hehe I love that word, which I don't own. **

**(2)Think of the outfit Austin was wearing in 'Albums and Auditions', when he, Trish and Dez were saying "CONGRATULATION!" to Ally.**

**(3) Disclaimer: usu-****ALLY****, Hehe that has Ally in it, I'm so punny, wow that sounds like funny. Nevermind. Off topic. Usually, people do the disclaimer at the beginning of the story but I'm gonna do it right here and right now: I Don't own Austin and Ally, but I'm working on it. If I did I would have a million ausllly moments and a trillion Ross Lynches and R5 is the best ...( Amanda continues to babble)... Ross lynch and Laura Marano are so cute together. And done.**

**A/N: I'll try to update soon and I'll try to read all your reviews. So thanks and please review!**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**..**

**U**


	2. Bad luck and New Looks

**Hey! It's Me, Amanda! I just wanted to say that your reviews really made my day and I am so happy that all y'all like my story.**

**And plz keep reviewing.**

**Thanks! (:**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_'Hey, it's Ally! You don't have to pick me up. I asked Trish for a ride, since you know, YOUR LATE!' ~Alls_

_Ah! Crap. Man, I'm late. I thought._

_I checked the clock to see time it was. 7:58._

_I texted back. 'Sorry Alls.:) I forgot. But, I'll make it up to you when I get to school.' ~Austy_

_I ginot up, got my keys, got into my yellow mustang and drove to school, hoping for a normal first day. Boy, was I wrong._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Sooooo. You know when I said I was hoping for a normal day first day at school? Yeah. I probably jinxed myself because just as I back out of my driveway, I backed into Mrs. Henderson's mailbox, which maybe on cue, she open her front so she can get her mail, just to find out that I backed into it. She has a mug in her hand, which she dropped. I took that as my cue to speed out of there. I had my windows down, so I could hear her swearing about how lucky I am that not 18 yet, so she can't sue me.**(1)**

_'Yeah. I'm probably lucky.' _I thought. As I drove to school, I thought about how today might turn out. I shook my self thinking about hoping not to jinx anything out. Guess again. When I turn the corner, I almost run over a 5th grade girl who I think is a walking patrol and a 5-year-old.**(2)**

I brake just on time. I get out to see if the kids are okay.

"Are you okay?" I ask them and they nod their heads." Okay. Sorry I almost ran over you guys. Do you need a lift to school?" I offer.

" It's okay. You probably didn't mean to almost run us over," the girl said." No thanks, we're almost there anyways." She points to her school.

" Alright. Hey, do you guys go to Thomas Lake Elementary School?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asks. "I use to go to school there," I responded.

"Oh, cool. Well, bye."

"Bye," I said. I got back into my car and started to drive back to school.

_'Well my day started out well.'_ I thought._' I mean, maybe I should stop trying to jinx myself.'_

* * *

I arrived at school and went to go see which locker I had.

**_Locker list: Mandy Milligan's Class_**

_B107~ Cassidy Grace_**(3)**

_B108~ Mehgan Torres_

_B109~ Adam Jefferson_

_B110~ Jon __Albertson_**(4)**

_B111~ Erick Larson_

_B112~ Brady Lockhart_**(4)(5)**

_B113~ Dez Worthy_**(4)**

_B114~ Austin Moon_

_B115~ Melody Jarolds_

_B116~ Ally Dawson_**(4)**

_B117~ Chase Matthews_**(4)**

_B118~ Molly Gilman_

_B119~ David Arndt_**(5)**

_B120~ Erin Kronabetter_**(5)**

_B121~ Tori Zander_

_B122~ Chambers Ellith_

"I have Locker... B114." I walked to my locker and got my schedule.

**Austin's Schedule**

**P1: Homeroom/RM:258/Teacher: Milligan**

**P2: Strategic English/RM:371/Teacher: Malsh**

**P3: Algebra 5/RM:219/Teacher: Haroldson**

**P4: Spanish/RM:336/Teacher: Penna**

**Home room**

**Lunch**

**P5: History/RM:104/Teacher: Smith**

**P6: Science/RM:164/Teacher: Sexton**

**P7: Advanced Music/RM: Choir 42/Teacher: Ellington(6)**

**P8: Dance/RM:GYM 4/Teacher: Lynch and Marano(7)**

I put my stuff in my locker and went to home room. Since I have home room with Ally, Brady, Jon, Dez and Chase, it shouldn't be too hard to find them. When I walked I there, I saw Brady, Jon, Dez and Chase.

"Hey guys," I said. I sat down.

"Hey Austin," They chorused.

Brady looked a little distracted

"Austin. Have you seen Ally?" Brady asked. The bell rang.

"No, why?" I questioned.

"Do you think I should ask her out?" he asked.

Before he could answer, two girls walked in the room. I knew one of them was Trish and the other one who looked vaguely familiar was beautiful and stunning and gorgeous...

"I see you're late. Names?" Mrs. Milligan asked.

"We have a good reason for being late tho-"Mrs. Milligan cut in.

"I don't care. Names?"

"Trish De La Rosa," Trish grumbled.

"And you?"

The beautiful brunette said,"Ally Dawson."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped."Ally?"

**A/N: Okay how Did you like- okay I can't do that to you. I'm not done with the chapter yet.**

"Hey Austin. Hey guys," Ally said." Hey Brady," She said shyly. For some reason, I felt a little irritated that she had a crush on him and I knew he liked her back. But I ignored it.

I tried to talk, but my brain wouldn't agree with me.

I just stared at her. I saw her lips move, but I didn't hear any words come out of it though. Then she raised her hand and...

_SLAP!_

"OW!" I shrieked. The class turned look at us, confused.

"Nothing to see here," I reasoned. Then, they went back to their business.

"What was that for?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well you weren't listening to me. So when I tried to get your attention you didn't answer and I had to resort to slapping you," she explained.

"Good point," I agreed.

There was an awkward silence.

"So what's your schedule, Ally?" I asked, trying to clear the awkwardness.

She took out her schedule, as did I, and we switched papers.

**Ally's Schedule**

**P1: Homeroom/RM:258/Teacher: Milligan**

**P2: Strategic English/RM:371/Teacher: Malsh**

**P3: Algebra 5/RM:219/Teacher: Haroldson**

**P4: Spanish/RM:336/Teacher: Penna**

**Home room**

**Lunch**

**P5: History/RM:104/Teacher: Smith**

**P6: Science/RM:164/Teacher: Sexton**

**P7: Advanced Music/RM: Choir 42/Teacher: Ellington(6)**

**P8: Dance/RM:GYM 4/Teacher: Lynch and Marano(7)**

"Cool. We have all our classes together."

"Yeah," Ally responded." Brady, what classes do you have?"

"Lemme see your schedule."

He looks over Ally's schedule. I don't know why, but I'm hoping he doesn't have any classes with me and Ally. But I'm not that lucky...

"I have all my classes with you guys," He said happily.

"Yay," I trailed off. Oh and don't forget to note the sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? Good or Bad? Terrific or terrifyingly terrific?**

**whatever the just say whatever in your review thanks for reading.**

**(1) I'm not sure what the legal suing age is at so fill me in.**

**(2) When I was in 5th grade I was a walking patrol so thats how i know 'bout dat.**

**(3) I don't own Cassidy from Austin and Ally**

**(4) These are all of Austin's best friends.**

**(5) these are actually real people in my life.**

**(6) If you've heard of R5 before you should know who Ellington Ratliff is.**

**(7) the dance teacher is based on Ross lynch and Laura marano.**

**(8) Disclaimer: usu-****ALLY****, Hehe that has Ally in it, I'm so punny, wow that sounds like funny. Nevermind. Off topic. Usually, people do the disclaimer at the beginning of the story but I'm gonna do it right here and right now: I Don't own Austin and Ally, but I'm working on it. If I did I would have a million ausllly moments and a trillion Ross Lynches and R5 is the best ...( Amanda continues to babble)... Ross lynch and Laura Marano are so cute together. And done.** same stuff as last time.

**That's all y'all. I love saying that and I love you guys!**

**~ Amanda**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	3. Gingerbread People and Sisters

**(READ TH****E AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END FOR THE CONTEST INFO!)**

**Hey! It's me! Amanda! This chapter probably won't be as good as the other ones though because I'm having writer's block. ****Okay. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. My grandma has been sick, so my family had to take care of her. Then school and friend drama and tennis also get in the way. Yesterday and today were one of the to best day of my life. Because I won my tennis match and I defended my tennis spot on the rank roster list.**

**I just wanted to make shout outs to two people who made my day and this is long over due:**

**~ readinghottie16: Thank you for your review. It made my day! I like being myself too and I hate being fake. Things that make an awesome writer is obviously honesty and reviews, well for me at least. Plus, the most important one; you guys! I wouldn't be able to continue my story if I didn't have fans to read it. So thanks for your review and be in school to stay cool. ;) P.S. I love you too!**

**~ storiesyeah: Your review made my day as well! You might be the death of me! 'Don't you know you changed my life? And now I'm livin' and it feels so right... YEAH! You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane. You got me jumpin' outta aero-planes! That's WWWHHHYYY! I'm crazy it's true, I'm CRAZY 4 U!' I've been dying to do that! I love that song!**

**Anyways, were not here to talk about my happiness, were here for me to write a chapter for you guys to read. So without further ado...**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_"Cool. We have all our classes together."_

_"Yeah," Ally responded." Brady, what classes do you have?"_

_"Lemme see your schedule."_

_He looks over Ally's schedule. I don't know why, but I'm hoping he doesn't have any classes with me and Ally. But I'm not that lucky..._

_"I have all my classes with you guys," He said happily._

_"Yay," I trailed off. Oh and don't forget to note the sarcasm._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

THIS IS LIKE THE WORST DAY EVER! I mean, first, I get splashed on with water. Then, I find out all this weird stuff my brother did to me. Then, I drove into Mrs. Henderson's mail box. After that, I almost ran over two kids. Next, I get slapped by Ally. And now, I have to watch Mr. Smooth flirt it up with little Miss Ally here.

"So Ally. You look really nice today. I MEAN, not that you don't usually look nice. It's just you look different. A good type of different, of course." He said. I just smirked, but it faded when I saw Ally blush. I mean, she actually blushed. Like, she hardly ever blushes. The one time, I saw her blush was when we were in seventh grade, and she saw her crush at the time, Dallas, and he came up to her and said that she looked really nice in her yearbook picture. That was the only time she ever dressed like a girl. An actual girly style her mom made her wear. She wore dresses, that looked really great on her. Back then, I would wish she would dress like that more often. But now that she does, I kinda take it back.

"Thanks Brady," Ally thanked. "No problem," He responded. There was a weird silence.

"So Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to go catch-" I cut him off.

"Ally, so what have you been doing this summer?" I asked. Brady shot me a weird look and I kinda understood why.

"Well, me and Trish went to her beach house in California with her older sister Lena, and it was so fun there. We went swimming, snorkeling, scuba-diving, jet-skiing, tubing, waterskiing, tanning..." She babbled on.

"Dude. Why'd you cut me off when I was going to ask Ally out?" Brady whisper-asked.

"You were talking?" I whisper-squeaked. Truth is, I didn't even know why I cut him off. I just knew, I didn't want him to ask Ally out. Not because I have a crush on her. Pfft, Noooooooooooo.

"Dude, really?"

"Duuuudddeee, stop saying duuuudddeee!" I mocked annoyingly. He smacked me on the side of my head. "Ow!"

"Stop changing the subject," He argued.

"...So then this really hunky guy came up to me and Trish." Her story just became a lot more interesting. "Then he asked if he could talk to me alone and I said yes and Trish walked away. Then he asked me out and I thought about, but then I said no because there was already someone back home."

"Ooooooo. Does little Miss Ally have a cwushy-wushy?" Dez cooed.

"Dez, when did you get here?" Ally asked. "I was here the whole entire time. Duh." He said.

"No you weren't," I interjected. "So Ally. Who do you-"

"Yes I was. I was texting my dog saying to tell our dad that I'd be home late." Dez interrupted. We all looked at him weirdly, but state the obvious, he was oblivious to it all.

"Anyways. I have to finish building my gingerbread family." Then he started taking gingerbread men and women out of his backpack.

"Andrew, Millicent, Lexi, Morgan, Darren, Gi- WHERE'S GINA?" Dez started to have a panick attack.

"EM. Oh wait. Is this Gina?" Trish said out of the blue, holding up half of a gingerbread lady. How is everyone doing that?

"GINA! YOU MONSTER!" Dez fumed and started crying. "W-why would y-you do that?" He cried. Trish's face had a playfully guilty smile painted on it.

"Come on Dez. They were just gingerbread people. We can always make new ones." Trish reasoned.

"NOO! Gina's too special to be replaced," He whispered and his eyes were really glassy. Ally glared at Trish

"Dez-" Trish started. "I have to go plan Gina's funeral. You guys are all invited," He said. And with that, he stood up and left.

"Trish. Really?" Ally questioned.

"Whhhaaattt? Ugh, fine. I couldn't help myself. They were mocking me with their cinnamonny goodness." We all laughed.

"So Ally," Brady started. "I was wonder if you."_ Don't interrupt._ "Wanted to go." _Just a little longer._ "On a." _A couple more seconds._ "Date with me?"

Ally's face lit up and her eye's sparkled. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

My heart dropped. Brady fist-pumped the air. "Cool. I'll Pick you up at 8."

After a little while, home room was over and we all went to our 2nd period classes.

"Okay well se you guys at lunch and meet you later Ally for 3rd."

"Bye." We said simultaneously. We all stared at each other and started bursting out laughing. After we calmed down, we went to our 2nd period class.

"Soooooooooo," I said.

"Soooooooooo," Brady continued.

"Soooooooooo," Ally joined in, adding a smile and wink to it. We laughed again. Then Mrs. Malsh bounced into the room. Literally. She was bouncing into the room on a giant rubber ball.

Mrs. Malsh looked as if she were in her late 20's. Maybe 27? Anyways, she had long, brunnette curls and tan skin and big, puppy dog brown eyes that were really hypnotizing and slighty familiar...

"Alrighty class! My name is Mrs. Malsh**(1),** but you can call me Lyss. I am going to be your Strategic English teacher For the entire school year."

"YEAH!" The entire class exclaimed. "YOUR HAWT!" Some random kid shouted.

"Yeah thanks. Now, Can someone please tell me who Ally Dawson is?" She asked. I looked at Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

"Can someone tell me who Allyson Dawson is?" Lyss said.

I blushed and raised my hand. "Right here. And I prefer to be called Ally, _Lyss_," I tested out. She smiled and came over to excuse me from our table and we went into the hall to talk.

_'I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe how I am in Strategic English.' I thought._

"So. Ally Dawson, right?" She asked. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Your probably wondering why I would like to speak to you, correct?" Again, I nodded my head.

"I called you out here because," She seemed to hesitate to tell me.

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

Her eyes started watering." Dad's in the hospital."

My eyes widened. "What? What do you me- Wait. Dad? You mean were-"

"Sisters. Yeah. Were sisters."

"You mean, I HAD A SISTER I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?" I screamed. I was so mad. No. Angry. Almost, but no. Furious. Yep, that's probably it.

"Ally, keep your voice down," She warned.

"No. Don't tell me what to do! Why didn't I know about you? Please Tell me why I didn't know about you!" I pleaded. She looked so guilty, I instantly felt guilty, but held it back.

"Well, when I was 10 and mom was pregnant with you. I was dyslexic and I had an extreme case of ADHD**(2)**. I was too out of control and they thought that it would be too much to handle. I mean, I was pretty hard to handle and it was going to be even harder to handle a baby and a dyslexic/ADHD child a the same time. So, they sent me to a boarding school called PCA**(3)**, which is a normal boarding school, but it also had a special program to help dyslexic and ADHD kids like me. And that's where they sent me. I went to school there for about 8 years of my life, went to the University of Miami**(4)** to get my teaching degree and I have been teaching for 3 years and I have Have 2 children. One 7-year-old boy named Morgan, who has Dyscalculia, a math learning disorder, and a 3-year-old girl named Valentine, or Val, who has Dysphasia, A writing disorder**(2),**" She explained, crying.

I stood there shocked. Then, her sniffling caused me to snap out of my shocked state. I reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea life was this hard on you. You must hate me." I whispered. She stopped crying after a couple of minutes.

"Ally. I could never hate you. You are my sister and I love you." I started crying. But not a sad, mopy cry. More like A happy, 'Hey, I have sister!' cry.

"Now about dad. Why is he in the hospital?"

She turned pale at the question. She took a deep breath and said, "He's in the hospital because..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I stopped there, but I wanted to leave you guessing and well, I don't know why he's in the hospital either. That's where you guys come in.**

**Okay! So I'm going to have a little essay contest. I'm going to let one of you guys choose why Mr. Dawson/Lester is in the hospital and I will put you in my story. So here is how to win and don't forget to put this in the same PM or just review all of it:**

**1. Tell your first and last name and tell me why you think you should win.**

**2. First, you have to give me a reason what you like about my story. You know strengths.**

**3. I don't care how harsh you wanna put it, but give all the things you dislike about my story. Dislikes, even the really harsh ones. *shudders***

**4. Rate my story from -10(really bad) to 0(neutral) to 10(terrifyingly awesomely amazing, so good you just died. JK. But close.)**

**5. This one's optional, but if your really awesome and you know what my favorite color is, put it in there and if you get it right, I will PM you a long smiley face. :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

* * *

**Okay. So here are some numbers:**

**(1) Mrs. Malsh is supposed to like my Communications teacher, Mrs. Pynonen. She is really nice and pretty and such a fashion do. And before you ask, no. Communications is not an Speech disorder class or an english learning class. It's a class on how to give better speeches.**

**(2) I actually have Dyslexia, I found out when I was 8 while reading in front of the class, ADHD, when i took some sort of test to see if your ADHD or not when I was 5, and Dysphasia, when I writing a speech for Communications just last year. If you wonder how I am writing so good if you think I write good is because I have tutoring sessions for about 2 hours everyday. After I'm done with sports, to improve my writing and reading.**

**(3) I do not own PCA from Zoey 101 and it is not real, unfortunately. *sigh***

**(4) The University of Miami is one of the colleges that I would really like to go to besides UCLA, Julliard, and many other unless I get my break on broadway and I get discovered and go to LA, where I meet Ross Lynch and He does a concert just for me in front of my entire school! That's on my bucket list. Off topic.**

**(5) Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Ross lynch or anything else that you recognize. But it'd be so cool to own Austin and Ally. AUSLLY!**

**Well thats abut all from me so thanks and do the contest! :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	4. Authors Note Yeah, I hate them to :(

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry I'm not updating nor is this an update. **

**Please don't be mad.**

**I have just been having the biggest dyslexic moment of my life and I'm crying about it.**

**And my dysphasia is not helping me either. So I need you guys to inspire me, please.**

**Tell me one moment in your life where you were so utterly jealous of someone.**

**Tell me why you were jealous and who you are. **

**Inspiration is the key of writing to me. thanks and ill try to update by maybe this coming wednesday or thursday.**

**Sorry.**

**Lots of love and hope, plus unicorns,**

**Me! :)**

**P.S. The winner of the contest is...**

**Bri Muncy.**

**Her review just put a huge smile on my face and she seemed so nice!**

**Okay. So, Bri. If you could PM me why you think Lester Dawson should be in the hospital, th would be great!**

**Thx and I love y'all.**


	5. Call of Duty and Car Accidents?

**Hey guys! Its me with an all new chapter! Right now, I am really pumped because I won a tennis match and it was amazing. First Let me make a couple of shout out to some people:**

**~ Mandymay123: Thanks for your review! Yeah, it gets hard sometimes. No one except you guys and 2 of my friends know about my disabilities. So, I get a lot of support from them and you guys. Lately, its been hard coming up with ideas, so please review with future inspiration I ****WILL**** need! Thanks for reading and Enjoy! P.S. You broke my scale too! :)**

**~ smileysteph: Thanks and Yeah. Brady is ****NAWT**** trying to make Austin jealous on purpose! He just really likes Ally, but their love isn't ment to be because their was no love. It was all like. Just like. Ally's one and only true love is the one and on- Wait. I've said too much. I'm updating right now. So yeah and please update all your stories because they are so damn good. Please excuse my language. Anyways enjoy. P.S. Brady is in no way a threat to Auslly later in the story. P.P.S. I am 100% and only an Auslly shipper. :)**

**Anyways, as you heard Bri Munchy,or more known as readinghottie16, has won the contest! Wooooooooooo! Sorry to all the others who tried out! You all were really great and thank you for all the strengths and weaknesses you pointed out, but I really liked her review and she has been a faithful reader/reviewer. So thanks and I am not pointing out favorites because it would be too obvious because all of you are my favorites! Anyways, Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All"..._

_"Well, when I was 10 and mom was pregnant with you. I was dyslexic and I had an extreme case of ADHD**(2)**. I was too out of control and they thought that it would be too much to handle. I mean, I was pretty hard to handle and it was going to be even harder to handle a baby and a dyslexic/ADHD child a the same time. So, they sent me to a boarding school called PCA**(3)**, which is a normal boarding school, but it also had a special program to help dyslexic and ADHD kids like me. And that's where they sent me. I went to school there for about 8 years of my life, went to the University of Miami**(4)** to get my teaching degree and I have taught for 3 years and I have Have 2 children. One 7-year-old boy named Morgan, who has Dyscalculia, a math learning disorder, and a 3-year-old girl named Valentine, or Val, who has dysphasia, A writing disorder**(2),**" She explained, crying._

_I stood there shocked. Then, her sniffling caused me to snap out of my shocked state. I reached forward and pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm so sorry. I had no idea life was this hard on you. You must hate me." I whispered. She stopped crying after a couple of minutes._

_"Ally. I could never hate you. You are my sister and I love you." I started crying. But not a sad, mopy cry. More like A happy, 'Hey, I have sister!' cry._

_"Now about dad. Why is he in the hospital?"_

_She turned pale at the question. She took a deep breath and said, "He's in the hospital because..._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

"...Because he got into a car crash and now he's in a coma," She said weakly. "The police said that he was driving home from the sonic boom when a drunk driver speed a red light and crashed into dad's side of the car."

I froze. _No. This isn't happening. I'm going to going to wake up and see that this is all a dream and that dad, mom, Lyss and me are all in our family room, drinking hot cocoa and singing christmas carols. _

**Denial! You know that never happened and it never will happen. Your daddy's in the hospital and your mom's dead. Yeah. We know about that already. Your living an accident that has already caused a death of someone you deeply cared about. **A little voice that sounded vaguely familiar said.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

Lyss knew that reality was about to hit me and it was going to crash down on me like a typhoon in Japan. She pulled me in. And as soon as my head hit her chest, I started bawling. Like a baby who needed a diaper change.

"Come on. Let's go to the front office and tell them you need to go home and that I have to go with you to take care of you." She said comfortingly. Since my voice was strained from all the crying, I nodded my head, shakily.

After we got to the office and finished talking to the front office ladies about our situation, I remembered about Austin and the others.

"Lyss. Can I go get my stuff?"

"Sure. Ill be outside waiting for you." And with that, she went out of the office and out to the parking lot.

* * *

Austin POV

Man. I wonder what's taking Ally and Lyss so long.

We waited another 5 minutes before we all started talking.

"Dude. What do you think taking them so long?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, man," I responded. I started to drum my pencil on my desk. A little while later, I started humming a tune. Then, I started singing.

_Don't you know you changed my life?_

_Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right._

_Yeah!_

Everyone stopped talking and looked my way.

_You got my heartbeat pumpin'_

_And it's going insane._

_You got me jumpin' outta aero-planes._

_And that's www-hhh-yyy,_

_I'm crazy it's true! (hey)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base-jump living and I can't look down._

_You know you short-circuit my brain._

_I can't lll-iii-eee!_

_I'm crazy it's true! (hey)_

_Crazy 4 U!_**(1)**

Everyone got up and started clapping. Especially, Brady.

"Man! That was awesome!" He exclaimed. "I thought you said you couldn't write songs?"

"I can't. It was a song I heard Riker sing." **(A/N: Yeah, I'm changing Austin's older brother name from Nate to Riker since Ross *giggle* is actually related to him in real life.)**

"Well, that was still some mad singing." Then, the door creaked open. Everyone's eyes looked over at the door. Ally was in the doorway. She looked terrible. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her skin was all pale. Her clothes were wrinkled as well. She started to make her way to her desk. But when she got there, she didn't sit down. She got her things and started to make her way back to the door. Before she could make it out though, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Austin. What are you doing?" Ally asked. Her voice was strained because she was...crying?

"Ally, what's wrong?"I ignored her question.

"Nothing. I mean, I'll tell you later. I just have to go."

"Ally. What are you hiding from me?"

"I told you I'd tell you later!" She snapped. Suddenly, it became too quiet. Well, too quiet for my liking.

"I'm sorry. I just have to go. I'll text you later, Okay?" I just nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Then, it was just me and this empty hallway.

I went back into the classroom. No bothered to pay any attention to me though. Everyone was trading schedules and talking about the hot new teachers**(2)** and what not. Brady was talking to this kid named Jack Ritacco**(3)** about his date with Ally.

I just sat there thinking about what just happened. Soon, a substitute teacher came in and said that Mrs. Malsh had to go home due to family related Blah Muy who-yah.

I just zoned for the rest of the never-ending day.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity of a lifetime, the dismissal bell finally rang and everyone ran out to their lockers. Now, just to clarify. These weren't just any types of lockers. These were lockers that had a tiny mini fridge for if you brought cold lunch, which lots of people do, an iPad, unfortunately, not portable, that shows your schedule for the semester, the date today what time it was and weather. It also s had an iPod/MP3 hook up so if you wanted to play music, you could and it also had a message machine to message other lockers or classes, specifically your friends or a teacher. Also it had a touchscreen padlock.

I typed in my code and got all my things and went out to the buses.

I got on the bus and Dez waved his hands frantically trying to get my attention, which he already has.

"Hey Dez," I said. "Hey Austin. What's up?"

"Nothing. Soooooooooo."

"WELLLLLLLLLL, I finally finished planning the memorial for Gina," He said glumly. I patted him on the back. "Austin. Do you think I could stay over at your house today?"

"Sure."

Five minutes later, we got to our bus stop. We walked down the street. I saw my house and we both walked to and into it.

"Hey mom!" I called into the house.

"Hi Sweetie!" I heard Dez snicker. I turned around and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He apologized. Then, he walked upstairs to my room.

"Mom, is it okay if Dez can stay over tonight?"

"Sure. As long as Dez's parents know, I'm fine with it."

"Okay!" I walked upstairs. Dez was already sprawled out on the ground playing Call of Duty**(4)**. I grabbed a remote and started playing.

After a while, Dez spoke up. "Hey Austin. Do you like Ally?"

And with that I dropped my remote.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**You know the how it goes. Good? Bad? Tell Me! I need to know! *faints dramatically* **

**Well anyways. Here are the numbers:**

**(1) I don't own 'Crazy 4 U' by R5. It's an Amazing song though.**

**(2) That happened to me on my first day of 7th grade. Awkward...**

**(3) He's one of my guy friends. NO. He is not gay... One of the guys and gals.**

**(4) I don't own call of duty.**

**(5) Disclaimer: I'M TIRED! I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER, sadly, OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Unless... no sorry! !)**

** That's all! Thanks!**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**..**

**U**


	6. History and Like-yness

**Hey guys! It's MWah-ha-ha! I'm trying to get into the halloween-ie Spirit! **

**Okay. Sorry I didn't post Wednesday, Thursday or yesterday! I've been really busy planning a party my Grammie's birthday. Sorry again.**

**Now, I've been doing some thinking and you should know that I hate thinking. My life motto is** _'JUST DO IT.'_

**Any who, I've been thinking that I should do another story. You know your basic bad boy gone good with the love of your life kind of story.**

**So yeah. If you think I should write a new story, then review me a smilie face and your favorite color.**

**Here are the shoutouts:**

**~smileysteph: Austin does like Ally and he does admit himself. Not to ally, but to Dez at least. Thanks for the shout out and keep updating. You're an amazing writer! :)**

**~Awesomesauce325: Haha! Yeah I almost did last time, but thank god I didn't faint! Phew! Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**Okay! Let's Get This Par-tay Star-ted! AHHHHHH! See what I did there! :)**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_"Hi Sweetie!" I heard Dez snicker. I turned around and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He apologized. Then, he walked upstairs to my room._

_"Mom, is it okay if Dez can stay over tonight?"_

_"Sure. As long as Dez's parents know, I'm fine with it."_

_"Okay!" I walked upstairs. Dez was already sprawled out on the ground playing Call of Duty**(4)**. I grabbed a remote and started playing._

_After a while, Dez spoke up. "Hey Austin. Do you like Ally?"_

_And with that I dropped my remote._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"What did you just say?" I asked, because there is no way on earth that he just asked me if-

"Do you like Ally?" He repeated.

I thought long and hard about this one. _Do I like Ally? I mean, we're best friends and I don't want to jeopardize that But, do I?_

"I'm not sure," I confided. "I mean, I think I do, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. We've been friends since we were born. Even our parents were friends."

Dez looked like he was thinking. "Plus, Brady already asked her out," He added. I frowned. _Oh yeah, _I thought._ Brady asked her out._

"Hey man. Don't worry. We'll make sure that you get Ally," He assured.

"Oka- Wait. What do you mean we?"

"WEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL. I kind of maybe sorta-"

"DEZ! What did you do!?"

"Okay. I told them that you like Ally," He confessed.

"WHO'S 'THEM'?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! Don't yell at me! I'm sensitive." He cried. It's true. He was sensitive.

"Sorry. It's just, who did you tell?" I asked calmly. Well, more calmer than before...

"I told Jon, Chase, David, Adam, Molly, Melody, Eric, Erin, Bra-" I cut him off.

"YOU TOLD BRADY!" I screamed.

"You promised you wouldn't yell at me! And I didn't tell Brady. I told Branny Hilligard. Even though she looks like Brady, she isn't him."

"Good and I'm sorry I yelled at you again," I apologized. "It's just you can't tell Brady or Ally."

"Dude, don't worry," He started. " I can keep a secret." Then, he motioned locking his lips with his 'imaginary' key. I gave him a look.

"Last time I told you a secret, you got so excited that you-" Then, I got interrupted. "Skip that part!" Dez yelled.

"-AND THEN, you posted all about it on Fingerstory**(1)**." I finished.

"WELL, I'M SORRY! I'M NOT A WIZOD!" I looked at him weirdly.

"It's 'wizard'. And I never called you a wizard."

"Whatever." He muttered and we continued our video gaming ways.

* * *

Ally's POV

As soon as we got home, or Lyss's apartment, I raced up the stair, ran into the bathroom and let's just say that whatever came out of me was a lovely shade of purple. P.S.- It did not come from my ass. I'm sure of that.

"Ally, are you okay?" Lyss asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her.

"Do you need any Advil**(2)** or anything?" She offered "NO. I'm good. Thanks, though."I said again.

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be in my room, scrubbing my ca- I mean watching soap operas!" Im pretty sure she left because after she said that, I heard loud stomps chasing after each other in the hallway.

I checked to see if anyone was there, which obviously there wasn't. It was just me and Lyss. Right?

I wondered around the silent apartment, to see if there was anything to do, when a little voice interrupted the quietness.

"Hi mommy," A sleepy voice said. I turned around to see a little girl, who was maybe 3-years-old.

"Um, I'm not your mommy," I said. Then, I remembered that Lyss had 2 kids. Morgan and Valentine.

"Who are you then?" She asked. She looked a little confused and kind of frightened. "Did you steal my mommy?" I laughed and shook my head.

_She's just too adorable, _I thought. "I'm your mommy's sister."

Her eyes grew wide. "Mommy had a sister?" She said, obviously confused. I nodded. The look of confusion on her face was replaced with a joyful smile.

"That means your my Annie..." She trailed off. She frowned. "What's your name?"

"My name's Ally," I responded. "Annie Ally!" She exclaimed gleefully. I giggled. _I think she meant Auntie Ally, but I like her calling me, Annie Ally, _I thought gleefully.**(3)**

"My Valentine, but most people call me Val."

"Hey Lyss!" Another voice called. Except this time, the voice was masculine**(4)** and a little familiar. Just then, the mysteriously voice walked into the room.

"Dawson?" He questioned. I turned around to come face to face with... Adam. "Jefferson?" I mocked.

See, me and Adam have some history together. During the 8th grade, the year he moved here, we became friends instantly. After a month or so, I started distancing myself from my other friends and just hung out with Adam. Of course, I made time for Austin, but we didn't hang out as often. After 3 months, I had completely ignored all my friends, including Austin. After a while, Adam asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes. After that, he asked me out on a date. Obviously, I had said yes. Austin asked if I wanted to hang out, but I told him I couldn't because I had a date with Adam. Then, he started yelling at me about how I was neglecting him and the others. Of course, I just had to have a big mouth and start yelling back at him about how I still hang out with them, even though that was totally untrue. He then asked if we were still best friends. I thought about it for a while and before I could respond, he yelled at me saying that we aren't best friends and to never come crawling to him when Adam hurts me and hung up. I cried for about two hours. After all, I had officially broken off my friendship with Austin. After that, I got ready for my date. When he picked me up, it was 7:00 pm. He took me to the carnival that just got in town. I had a blast. We went out for a couple of weeks. After Week 6, I caught him in the park, making out with some bleach blonde, Cali girl. I went over there and dumped my entire smoothie on him and told we're through. I cried the whole way home. When I got home, I called Austin and I got sent straight to voicemail. I left him a message saying, _' Hey Austin. I know your still mad at me for our fight, but I could really need my knight in shining armour one last time, then you don't have to waste your time on me any more. Just one last time.' _Then I ended the call. He came over later apologizing about how he shouldn't have said any of those things. I apologized as well. Me and Adam haven't spoken since.

"Get the hell out of my life, douche bag." And with that, I stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo? How was it? Sorry if it sucked. Right now it's midnight from where I live and I'm exhausted.**

**Again, Sorry about the huge delay of the uploading.**

**Any-who, let's get the disclaimers over with.**

**(1) Fingerstory is just another name for facebook. I own it. Fingerstory, not Facebook. Well the name Fingerstory, at least.**

**(2) I don't own Advil and I wrote that because I don't know how to spell Tylonel. :/**

**(3) I love gLee!**

**(4) That's how spell that word right?**

**(5) Same stuff as usual. The whole I don't own Austin and Ally, I cry, My mascara starts running and all that. I STILL LOVE ROSS LYNCH, but if Raura doesn't work out, which I hope it does work out, I call dibs!**

**Anyways, check out my profile and vote to see if I should do a new story or not. :)**

**That's about All!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	7. Reminders and Flashbacks

**Hi guys! What is up? I just quoted Gunther from Shake It Up. I don't own him. Thank the lord. ;)**

**I'm gunna be extra nice and give you your chapter earlier than the usual. Right now I'm not feeling well and I stayed home from school because I was sick. So if my writing is sucky, I'm sorry.**

**Now here are a few shout outs:**

**~Tiggy2000: Thanks for the review! I love-love-love your story, 'Hard Times Pull Through'. What happens after Austin Confesses his love for Ally? I'd love-love-love to see a jealous Austin, but if there's a jealous Austin, you have to make sure there's Auslly in the end. O.o Anyways, DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING and you're killing me, literally. You might as well take a cleaver and smash it into my head to put me out of my misery! !) Thanks for reviewing again.**

**~queenc1: Hiyya! You're like 'little miss critic' aren't you? Seriously, you're like this girl on my street who just likes to give everyone a review. Haha. Not in a bad way, obviously. I love your profile page and I actually favorited your page so I don't have to look for new stories to read in between all the old stories. Looking at your page is so much easier since you have like every single Auslly on your page. Anyways, you are such a loyal reader and I am glad that you like- correction, love my story so far, quoting you. You might have successful career as a Newspaper/Magazine critique for books or movies or something like that. Well as time flies, Love you and all you reviewer out there.**

**Any who, that's all. Te amo and Happy Kwanza!**

**P.S. Sorry for the randomness of my story last time! Who heard Ross Lynch'snew song, 'Can You Feel It'? It's not my favorite out of all the songs, but I definitely don't hate it, at least.**

* * *

_Prevously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_See, me and Adam have some history together. During the 8th grade, the year he moved here, we became friends instantly. After a month or so, I started distancing myself from my other friends and just hung out with Adam. Of course, I made time for Austin, but we didn't hang out as often. After 3 months, I had completely ignored all my friends, including Austin. After a while, Adam asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes. After that, he asked me out on a date. Obviously, I had said yes. Austin asked if I wanted to hang out, but I told him I couldn't because I had a date with Adam. Then, he started yelling at me about how I was neglecting him and the others. Of course, I just had to have a big mouth and start yelling back at him about how I still hang out with them, even though that was totally untrue. He then asked if we were still best friends. I thought about it for a while and before I could respond, he yelled at me saying that we aren't best friends and to never come crawling to him when Adam hurts me and hung up. I cried for about two hours. After all, I had officially broken off my friendship with Austin. After that, I got ready for my date. When he picked me up, it was 7:00 pm. He took me to the carnival that just got in town. I had a blast. We went out for a couple of weeks. After Week 6, I caught him in the park, making out with some bleach blonde, Cali girl. I went over there and dumped my entire smoothie on him and told we're through. I cried the whole way home. When I got home, I called Austin and I got sent straight to voicemail. I left him a message saying, ' Hey Austin. I know your still mad at me for our fight, but I could really need my knight in shining armour one last time, then you don't have to waste your time on me any more. Just one last time.' Then I ended the call. He came over later apologizing about how he shouldn't have said any of those things. I apologized as well. Me and Adam haven't spoken since._

_"Get the hell out of my life, douche bag." And with that, I stormed out of the apartment._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

"Man. That little, low life piece cat shit in a barn full of dead livestock," I fumed. I'm pretty sure I looked like a Donald Duck when his nephews did something to really annoy the hell out of him. I walked the rest of the way to the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Da-" Then, I remembered that dad was in the hospital. My eyes started to water and my vision blurred.

"Hey Ally!" A voice said cheerfully. Austin. I ran out of the store before he could say or ask anything. I ran all the way to the past Sonic Boom, out of the mall, into Houghes Berry Woods**(1)**. I went all the way to the old treehouse. I smiled.

_Huh. After all these years, you'd think it be gone by now. _I thought. I climbed up the ladder. I opened the door and peeked inside.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_~8 years old_

_Me and Austin were in the the treehouse, coloring in our coloring books._

_"Ally. Are you done coloring yet?"_

_"I'm almost done," I said. I was coloring a mermaid in a castle. I think her name was Ariel. That's such a pretty name. I wish my name was-_

_"ALLY! ARE YOU THERE?" Austin yelled, right into my ear._

_"OW! Austin, what was that for?!" I asked while smacking his head._

_"Owwie!" He yelped. I giggled. "Sorry, but you weren't listening to me. Anyways, Lemme see your book." He reached for my book, but I snatched it away from him._

_" DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK**(2)**!" I snapped. "I'm almost done." Austin groaned._

_"FFIIIIINNNNNNEEEE." He whined. About a minute later, I called out, "Done!" _

_Austin snatched my book away from me. "You did it all wrong, Ally," He complained. She looked at her masterpiece and gawked at him._

_"What are you talking about? It looks just fine to me."_

_"But, it's neat and inside the lines. You want to see a masterpiece, check mine." I looked at his book and there was only a bunch of scribbles all over the page._

_"Mine is sooooooo much better than yours," I argued._

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yeah huh."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"Yeah huh._

_"Fine. Let's go ask Dez." We walked all the way to Dez's house and rang the door bell._

_Mrs. Worthy greeted us at the door. "Well, hello Austin. Ally."_

_"Hi Mrs. Worthy," We said simutainously. "We were wondering if Dez was home?"_

_"He's upstairs in his room."_

_"Thank you." And we ran up to Dez's room._

_We barged straight into his room. "Hey Dez!" We chirped._

_"BWAK! That means hello to you fellow people." We looked at him weirdly, at each other, and then, back at him. "What?" He asked, obliviously._

_Austin shook his head and 'What Up' handshake with Dez._

_"Dez. We need you to answer a very important question."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"We need-" He cut him off._

_"That you guys are actually monkeys from the Japocka, who can shift-shape into humans, and you want me to help you find Okazowa jewel to help you guy take over the world." He said. We looked at him weirdly. Well, I looked at him weirdly. Austin fist-bumped him._

_"Dude. As cool as that would be, no. We need you to tell us whose drawing is better. Mine or Ally's."_

_"Cool, Where are they?" Dez asked._

_"There right he- Awh man." Austin said._

_"What happened?" I asked. "We left our books in the tree house." We groaned._

_*REALITY*_

I smiled at the memory. As I walked up to the window, I felt myself going into another flashback. Here we go again...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_~5 years old_

_"Ally, Come up here!" yelled Austin._

_"NO! Austin, you know I'm afraid of heights." I said. "Ally!" Austin whined.__ "Come on. Please?"_

_"No." I went over to the stump beside the treehouse and sat down, pouting._

_After a while, I heard a thump on the ground and footsteps coming towards me._

_I turned around to see Austin standing right behind me. "Ekkkkk!" I squealed as I fell off the stump. He doubled over, laughing. "That wasn't funny!" He just kept laughing._

_"I'm leaving," I said, getting up. I turned around and walked away. Austin stopped laughing and looked at my way. He, then, got up and chased after me. when, he caught up to me, he grabbed my hand and spun me around._

_"Let me go!" I screamed. I tried to pull my hand away, but his grip just tighter. "Pwease don't go." Then, he brought out the hounds. I looked away._

_"UGh. Austin, you know I can't resist your puppy dog eyes**(3)**!" He smirked._

_"Pwease stay wif me." He said in the cutest baby voice ever._

_I gave in. "Fine." He had a grin so big, I thought his face would crack in two._

_*REALITY*_

I giggled at the memory. My phone started ringing. Austin. Again.

"ALLY! Where have you been? I was worried sick! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said, worried. I laughed at this. "Ally, this is not a time to laugh. I mean what if someone kidnapped you? Or what if you fell into a stream and got hurt? Or-"

"AUSTIN! Relax! I'm at the old tree house." He sighed in relief.

"Stay there, okay? I'm going to go get you." "Fine. See ya in a while. Bye." I hung up. I climbed down the ladder and sat down on the old stump.

When he got here, I ran straight into his arms.

"Thank god. I thought you died." I laughed. "Come on. Let's go home." And that, we left.

* * *

**And that's that. Sorry, Again if it sucked. It probably did. But, if you like it, yay me! I'm sick. So, cut me some slack, yo.**

**Well I love y'all and I wouldn't go this far without you. Let's show some numbers shall we.**

**(1) Where I live, me and my best guy friend/boyfriend would go there to hang out and talk. :)**

**(2) We all know the originality of that came from. :)**

**(3) Ross has he cutest puppy dog eyes ever! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**(4) I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, I would be an even better writer. But, NOOOOOOO. I'm the typical average fanfictioner. At least I have that.**

**Okay guys. This week is a very special week. I am going to try to post a whole new chapter everyday this week because I have almost the entire week off from school. So that means more chapter. And not the typically slow writer I am.**

**Well, I love greek mythology. And Auslly. Peace out, y'all. (Hehe) :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	8. Dates and Awkward Moments

**Hey it's me! I think today might be a better writing day!**

**Okay so there are two very special people I want to make shout outs to because there review mad me sooooo happy and I just, I mean, they put a lot of thought into their review, not that all y'all don't, but these girls review just warmed my heart.**

**So the shout outs:**

**~Bubbleslolz: Thanks! your review made me so happy and gave tons of inspiration to carry on with my story. I regret this deeply, but just one slight moment, I was actually thinking of giving up my story. I mean, I got so frustrated try to write yesterday's chapter, I just thought, 'Man, this is soooo stupid. I hate dyslexia and writing. Which, I don't. Well, I don't hate writing at least. Anyways, thanks for your review. You rock. Don't forget. 'Stay in school to stay cool!'**

**~Tiggy2000: Aw! Thanks! Are you like a charmspeaker or something because you are too sweet! I love your reviews and they always seem to be amazingly awesome. Thanks and that's was up. :)**

**Today was weird 'cause you know what? The nurse kicked me outta school just because I was sick yesterday. It was so stupid so I'm out of class for like an hour waiting for someone to pick me up. 3 teacher, Vice Principal and Principal ask me what I was doing out of class. I told them I got kicked out of school by the nurse. & of my friends asked me if I was going home sick and I told them no, I got kicked out of school and start blabbing on and on and on- sorry. Off topic.**

**Well, I guess it's time to get this show on the road. Here's the première of my all new chapter.**

**P.S. I might make this one extra long just for you guys. :)**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_"AUSTIN! Relax! I'm at the old tree house." He sighed in relief._

_"Stay there, okay? I'm going to go get you." "Fine. See ya in a while. Bye." I hung up. I climbed down the ladder and sat down on the old stump._

_When he got here, I ran straight into his arms._

_"Thank god. I thought you died." I laughed. "Come on. Let's go home." And that, we left._

* * *

Ally's POV

After Austin dropped me off at home, I got text message. I flipped open my phone to see who it was. It was Brady.

_'Hey Ally! Can't wait for our date 2nite. Pick ya up 8.' ~Brady_

Crap! I for got about our date. I checked the clock. It was 6:54.

_Thank you lord! _I thought. _'Hey Brady. Where r we going 2nite?' ~Ally_

_'It's a surprise! Sorry, Alls._ :) _Just wear a flower dress.' ~Brady. _It didn't sound as good as when Austin called me Alls.

_'Ugh. Brady! U know I don't like surprises.' ~Ally_

_'Just get ready, Ally.' ~Brady. _I groaned.

_'Okay. C ya l8r.' ~Ally. _After I sent the text, I started the water, and went out to choose my clothes. I layed out a mainly yellow dress with medium-sized red and white flowers on it and some flats to match the red flowers accessorized with a light blue denim jacket and a pearl necklace.**(1)**

I jumped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down my shoulders. I felt my muscles relax under the water. After about 10 minutes, I got out of the shower and changed into the clothes I picked out. I decided I wanted a natural look for my make up. I put some eye shadow primer on, then a light coat of light brown eye shadow and a little darker brown eye shadow above my lash line. I applied some mascara and put some watermelon scented lip gloss**(2)** on, too, and slipped the tube into the pocket of my denim jacket. Oh, and don't forget some light pink blush.

I looked in the mirror and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't want to brag, but I did have to say that I looked fi-ine. The doorbell rang. I checked the clock. 7:59.

_Wow, what a gentleman. Right on time I must say. _I thought.

I picked up my purse and I slipped my phone into it. As I ran down the stairs, the doorbell rang again. When I opened the door, Brady's jaw dropped.

"Aw man. I over did it, didn't I?" I said. "Hold on, I'll be right back." When I was just about to walk back into the house, Brady grabbed my arm and said, " No! You look beautiful. It's just, I feel like I'm going out with someone way out of my league." I giggled.

"I feel the same. Except, I know your out of my league," I responded confidently. He laughed. "Come on, let's go." He said. He put his hand on the small of my back.

* * *

We walked over to his car, he opened my door and did the limousine chauffer bow thing. I laughed and he joined in. He closed my door and walked to his door and got in. He started up his car and drove to our date spot.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Ally, I told you it's a surprise," He repeated. I groaned. He laughed. " Fine," I grumbled. We kept quiet after that. It was silent. I turned on the radio. The song on was 'What Do I Have To Do' By this awesome band called R5.

"I love this song!" I shouted.

_'You've got them all hypnotized_

_Dragging them round by the eyes oh_

_They're lined up shoulder to shoulder_

_Like dominoes you keep knocking them over_

_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)_

_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_

_What do I have to do?_

_to be the latest choice?_

_Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh_

Your lips got me wondering why

_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh_

_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_

_You've got my heart set on roller coaster_

_I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)_

_I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_

_What do I have to do-oo-ooo?_

_See I will fly you to Paris_

_I'll even learn the language_

_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_

_Oooh so beautiful_

_Climb the Eiffel Tower_

_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_

_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_

_I never had a chance_

_Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_

_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_

_What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_

_Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), afraid I'm losing balance_

_What do I have to do-oo-ooo?_**(3)**

_to be the latest choice_

_Ooooh' _I sang along.

I realized that Brady was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said.

"Sorry? Ally, that was amazing!" He exclaimed. I blushed.

"Thanks," I thanked.

* * *

When we got to our date spot, he told me to put on a blind fold.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just do it, please?" He begged.

"Okay." I put the blind fold on and tied it in the back.

He led me over to where our date was going to be and told me to take my blind fold off. I ripped it off and as soon as I got it off, my jaw dropped. Why you ask?

Our date was a candlelit picnic with a beautiful view of the full moon on the beach**(4)**.

"Do you like it?" H seemed kind of nervous. I smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" I said gleefully. We walked over to the picnic and sat down.

"Good. Because if you didn't like it, I'd think I'd have to kill myself." I laughed.

"Well don't because If you do, I won't have date!" He smiled and opened the picnic basket to take out the food.

"Von Turkey Bacon Bravo wif extra Pickles and von Ham wif Swiss on a Baget with Bacon," He said in a terrible french accent. I giggled as I took my jacket off.

"Vank you, Siree," I played along and started.

He laughed. "Nice one," He praised.

"Thanks, I try ya know." He cracked a smile. "Guess what I got?" He pulled out a radio. He stood up and turned the radio on. There was a slow song on.

"Would you like to dance, Madam?" He asked, offering a hand. I giggled.

"I would." He put his arms around my waist as I slipped my arms around his neck.

After the song ended, we looked into each other eyes. We started to lean in and our eyes fluttered shut. As soon as our lips meet, our eyes popped open and we jumped apart. I felt my lunch going up north.

"I'm sorry. Lets just finish eating." I nodded. The rest of the date was just really, really awkward. I think I should tell him that we should just be friends.

* * *

After the date was over, we started talking at same time. "I think we should just be friends!" we both shouted simultaneously.

"Phew. That was easier than I thought," He said. I laugh. "Besides, I think were better as friend than we would be as a couple."

"Totally!" I sighed in relief. I took a swig of my watered.

"Plus, Austin has a crush on you," Brady whispered. My eyes widened.

"No he doesn't!" I argued. "Oh yes he does," He shot back. "Even if he does, how would you know?" I asked.

"Lets just say someone knows how to text with their butt," He laid out there. I looked at him weirdly.

"How would someo-" Brady cut me off. "I don't know." We laughed.

"Anyways, we should probably get going."

"Okay."

* * *

When I got home, I texted Trish.

_'Hey Trish!' ~Alls_

_'Hey Alls! How was ur date? :)' ~Trish_

_'Great! We decided to just be friends!' ~Alls_

_'?! I thot u really liked him?' ~Trish_

_'I did, but then we kissed and it was really awkward. So we decided 2 just b friends.' ~Alls_

_'Cool! At least u guys r still friends.' ~Trish_

_'Yeah. + u wanna kno what he told afterwards?' ~Alls_

_'What?' ~Trish_

_'He told me tht Austin has a crush on me. Haha, isn't tht ridiculous?' ~Alls_

After I put that out there, Trish didn't respond for a while.

_'Trish, u still there? O.o' ~Alls_

_'Yeah. Sorry. So, he really told u he thot Austin had a crush on u?' ~Trish_

_'Yeah. like Austin would eva like me. ~Alls_

_'I don't kno Alls. Mayb he's rite, Mayb Austin does have a crush on u.'~Trish_

_'Whateva. I gtg. Bye.' ~Alls_

I put my phone away and changed into my pajamas.

_Why does everyone think Austin has a crush on me? _I thought.

That was on replay in my mind until I fell asleep, preparing myself to face everyone tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry. I lied this is just gonna be about the same as the other chapters.**

**My dad wants me to got to sleep and I wanna get started on my next tomorrow, so this is the end of this chapter.**

**Any ways let's get the numbers over with:**

**(1) I actually wore this out fit before and I think it's really adorbs. It's a lot cuter than it sounds.**

**(2) I love watermelon flavored lip gloss. It's one of my favorites.**

**(3) I love the song, but I don't own it.**

**(4) I kinda stole the picnic idea from smileysteph, but added my twist to it. So, give her credit as well.**

**(5) I'm kinda rushing right now, so blah blah blah I don't own it, Yada yada the usual. You got it? Yeah, you get it. Bye and love y'all!**

**P.S Sorry if I messed up at all and I'll try to fix it tommorrow and the next chapter should tomorrow as well. :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	9. Loud Noises and Old Friends

**~PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT AUSTIN AND ALLY/AUSLLY INFO! THIS IS A MUST-READ!~**

**Hey guys! It's Amanda! I'm here with an all new chapter!**

**Does anyone have any idea as what I should be for Halloween? I'm clueless.**

**I mean I wanna be a- I don't know what I wanna be!**

**Oooooo! Actually, I think I should be Rydel, but I'm pretty sure my mom won't buy me a blonde wig, a tutu and knee-high wedge boots. *sigh***

**Yeah, I'm not a blonde, but I might be able to get blonde tips if I beg my mom for them.**

**Anyways I'm gonna get the shout outs over with:**

**~Bubbleslolz: Haha, bubbly bubbles! Wow, you are something. You might be the one person who could be 'more' random than me. That's a lot, considering my ADHD adds on to my craziness. Well, you seem really fun and really cool and don't worry, there's gonna be Auslly in this one, too. So keep being awesome and advertise my story if you would. :) **

**~Tiggy2000: Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you liked my chapter. Oh yeah and nothing much just typing up the shout out for you. Yeah. I am sooooooooooo bored, but I just saw Cole Sand, or more known as Nelson on Austin and Ally, in a commercial. He was sooooooo adorable. It was a lunchables commercial. He is too cute, especially in the Albums & Audition episode of Austin and Ally. Anyways, thanks for being loyal and remember 'A****void the worst with safety first' ~quote Ally Dawson. Oh Snap! :)**

**~readinghottie16: Okay Bri. This is the chapter where you come in. Just read the chapter and I will pray that you will like. I hope. :) Any who, I'm glad you liked my last chapter. So thanks! I love you and all my fans. Please, read and review. And if you would, favorite and follow! I had such a fun time today at the mall with my friends. It was so awesome.. We went to this store called Deb and tried on like a bunch of dresses and miniskirts and blouses that I would never ever where for reals. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Who's excited for the new Austin and Ally? Me! That's who! 'Oh Oh Oh! So busted. Oh Oh Oh! So busted.' **

**Okay, guess what I found that almost made me blow my top?! THEY SAID THAT, 'Interviews with the cast say that there is a possibility that Austin and Ally will date!' AHHHHHH! And that AUSTIN AND ALLY WILL GO ON A DATE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!**

**And who saw Ross Lynch perform his song 'Can You Feel It'? I melted when he took his jacket off and showed his arms. Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Lets get started on this chapter! I'm so sorry that I lied about posting almost every day this week! I will try to win you over with this chapter. Please forgive me! I beg of you.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_'I don't kno Alls. Mayb he's rite, Mayb Austin does have a crush on u.'~Trish_

_'Whateva. I gtg. Bye.' ~Alls_

_I put my phone away and changed into my pajamas._

_Why does everyone think Austin has a crush on me? I thought._

_That was on replay in my mind until I fell asleep, preparing myself to face everyone tomorrow._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling like today was going to be something special. I turned my shower on, since it heated up really slowly, and went to choose my clothes. I picked out a Harbor Beach Cami over a black tank top, a pair of cuffed capris jeans that I got from Hollister**(1)**, and a pairs of sparkly skimmer Ked slip-ons accessorized with some small hoop earings.

I got into the shower and took the quickest shower known to man. I changed into my clothes and grabbed my red leather jacket and headed outside.

I was walking when two hands covered my eyes. I yelped.

"Hey Alls!" The obvious voice said. "Guess who?"

"Hey Austin," I said while talking his hands off my face.

"Man Ally. How are you so good at this game?" Austin asked amazed. I shot him a look that said _R__eally? Are you kidding me?_

"What?" I sighed. "What?" He repeated.

I sighed once again. "Nothing," I breathed out. "So you ready for our second day of school?" He questioned.

"Sorta. Yesterday was the longest day of my life."

"I second that."

"I third that!"

"GAAHH!" Austin and I screamed simultaneously. I swear I just jumped three feet into the air. We turned around to see who it was. Dez.

"Ally, I swear I just locker saw you just jumped like three feet into the air," Dez giggled. Then, he took out his water and started gargling it**(2)**.

"Ooo! Let me do it too!" Austin squealed. I burst out laughing. "Did you really just squeal?" I laughed.

"Psh! No! That was shoes scratching against the cement." "We're on the grass." I raised my eyebrows amused. He looked down. "Any who, Dez what are you doing here?"

"Austin said he'd give me a ride to school," He explained. He started to skip to Austin's car. I smiled at the child. "So are you giving me a ride this time or are you gonna bail?" He groaned. "Ally. I already told I was sorry."

"Haha, right." He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on." When he put his hand on the small of my back, I shivered. "Are you cold?" Austin asked concerned. I shook my head. "I'm fine." He opened my door and did the chauffeur bow thing. I giggled. _This is soo, What is it? Oh yeah, Deja vu-y, _I thought as I got in.

"So, Ally. Are you going to tell me about what happened at school yesterday?" He asked. I frowned. "I'll tell ya later." I faced towards the window. The rest of the way there was just awkward silence.

* * *

Once we got to school, Austin got of the car, slid across the hood of the car and opened my door. I cracked a smile. "You didn't have to open my door."

"I know, but I wanted to," He said. After I got out, he closed the door for me and locked his car. As soon as were at least 5 feet away from his car, a car siren started blaring into the air. I jumped and covered my ears with my hands.

"WHERE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM?" I shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT ARE THE TOYS RUNNING FROM?' " He asked loudly.

"NO! I SAID, 'WHERE IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM?' " I repeated. "I'M NOT SURE!" He replied.

Our eyes searched around for the noise. We say Dez jumping on a car. WAIT- WHAT?!

"DEZ! WHY ARE YOU JUMPING UP AND DOWN ON THAT CAR?" Austin screamed. "Wait a second- THIS IS MY CAR!" Austin fumed. I took a look at his face and let's just say it wasn't a happy one and wasn't a full-on '_I'm going to kill you'_ look. It was more of a pouty puppy**(3)**.

He took out his car keys so he could silence his car. After he did, It looked as if Austin would have filed for a restraining order on Dez if they weren't best friends. "Dez, you're getting me a new paint job." Austin gritted his teeth. "Come on guys. I'm pretty sure we're already late for home room," I reminded them, trying to get Austin to not focus on his car. I pulled them towards the school.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I was so pissed at Dez. I stomped all the way to my locker, thinking of a lie to tell to my parents about my car damage.

I shook my head trying to think of something else. I heard foot steps in the hall. I turned around to see who it was.

It was a girl with wavy, shiny brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes**(4)**. She was wearing a yellow cami that was tucked into a pair of dark skinny jeans capris, paired with some dark brown strappy sandals.**(5)**

"Hi. I was wondering if you knew where Mrs. Milligan's room is?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading there right now. Come on, I'll show you." I smiled. "So are you new here?"

"Yeah. I was sick yesterday, so I couldn't come to school on the first day, but the second day's a charm, right?" I laughed.

"Right. So whats your name? My name's Austin Moon," I questioned. "My full name is Bri-Anne, but most people just call me Bri," Bri said. I giggled.

"Your last name sounds like-" "Say it, and I'll smack the Moon right off your name," She threathened. I raised my arms, surrendering to her. "Okay, okay. Sheesh you're a violent one." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Here we are. Mrs. Milligan's room." I gestured my arms towards her room. "Thanks. I'll see ya later," She goodbyed.

"Actually, I'm in her home room, too," I said. "Cool! At least I'll know one person," She muttered in relief. We walked into the class room.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I was showing a new student around," I explained. "Is that her?" She pointed her at Bri. I nodded.

"What's your name sweetie?" Mrs. Milligan asked sweetly. Bri smiled. "Bri," She replied. "I meant full name, Nitwit," She snapped. She mumbled something under her breath. You could see Bri's smile fade faster than you could say her name.

Bri-Anne glared at the she-he-monster. "Bri-Anne Muncy," She spat. Mrs. Milligan narrowed her eyes at Bri. "Go sit down," He- sorry, I mean She said sharply.

"Come along. You don't want to get suspended on the first day of school, do you?" "No. My mom would be so mad if that happened again," She muttered. I stopped walking.

"Again?" I asked confused. "I'm sort of what you call a 'troubled student'. I've been kicked out of six different schools in my entire life. It's hard to get a long with other students sometimes." She admitted. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"Hey Austin!" Ally and Brady and Dez and Jon and Chase and sort of Trish said. "Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you guys to someone," I announced. "Meet Bri-Anne Muncy." "Any remarks about my last name will come with a price of smushing your face," She added. Ally and Trish stood to go introduce themselves, but got pushed down by Jon and Dez. Jon tripped Dez on his way over to her. He crossed his arms trying to look cool.

"Hey. My name's-" Then, he got knocked down by Dez. "Hola! Mi nombre es-" Jon kicked his leg and he fell down. "Hey, I was wondering-" Dez grabbed his leg and pulled him down as he got up. "If you-" "WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME?" They shouted at the same time. She took a deep breath.

"Um, no thanks. Don't take it personally though. I just got out of relationship and I am really not look for a new BF."

Yeah, we know you might not want a new best friend yet, but we want to be your boyfriend. Man, Mrs. Milligan is right. You are a nitwit." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you want me to rearrange your face?" Dez shook his head. "I didn't think so. So don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. NITWIT!" She smacked Dez on the back of his head. I had to pull her away from him.

"Okay. Lets take some deep breaths." I made her breath in out for 5 minutes. "I think I'm good," She responded.

'Good. Let me introduce you to some of my more sane friends," I replied. She nodded indicating she wanted to. We walked over to Ally, Brady, Trish and Chase.

"Hey. As you heard from earlier, this is Bri. She just moved here and was gonna be here yesterday, but she was sick," I introduced. Ally and Trish stood up again, checking to see if anyone was going to come running at them. After they checked, they walked over to Bri.

"Hi! My name's Ally Dawson," Ally said. "And I'm Trish," Trish added. "Don't mind them they're usually idiots." Jon and Dez's heads snapped up. "HEY!" We laughed.

"Hey, I'm Chase," He introduced himeself. "Hi," She said.

"Oh yeah! And this is Brady." We pointed at Brady. He smiled at her. "Yeah, that's me."

"That's super weird. I used to know someone named Brady," She replied. "What's your name?" Brady asked. "Didn't you hear? My name's Bri-Anne Muncy," She said. "But, people call me Bri for short." His eyes widened.

"Bri? It's me Brady. Your old next door neighbor and don't forget about best friend from Littleton, Colorado**(6)**!" He exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she started blinking rapidly. "Brady? Oh my god!" They hugged each other and started talking about how have they been.

"You guys!" I shouted. They stopped talking. I gestured toward six very confused people. "Oh yeah. Guys, This is my old neighbor and best friend from Littleton."

"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked. "We've known each other since we were 3, but we became best friends we were 9. Then, I had to move away," Bri explained. "When did you move, Brady?" "About a year after you did. I can't believe your actually here." He smiled. "We should catch up later." She nodded.

* * *

**So did ya like it? Hate it? Make me president good? Or send me to jail bad? You guys know the procedure. :)**

**So, this is the chapter where the contest winner, readinghottie16, came in! I hope you like it!**

**Again, sorry for the late update. I have just been so, so busy lately. I'll try not to update late anymore. But, I can't promise on that. I forget easily.**

**Lets get the number over with:**

**(1) This is one of my favorite casual outfit. It super cute!**

**(2) One of my guy friends always does these super random things. Like this. He's sort of the Dez of our group.**

**(3) I stole this from Good luck Charlie. I love that show. It's a hilarious show. But, I don't own it.**

**(4) I'm not really sure what colored eyes you have, Bri. So, I just gave you sparkling blue ones!**

**(5) This is another outfit, I love to wear. It's so adorable!**

**(6) The R5 Crew was born in Littleton, Colorado. :)**

**(7) Disclaimer time. Sorry guys don't own it. How many times have I said that. There's about 8 chapters plus this one, so 9 times? Yeah. That's about right. I wish I owned it. I would be so happy!**

**Anywho, Thanks guys and I am so sorry for making you guys wait for the update. :)**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	10. Another Author's Note? Really?

**Hey guys! Okay, I know that you guys hate me not updating, more or less having to post an author's note, but I have a pretty good reason for it.**

**I am creating a new story and I am not so sure what I should call it, but I will let you know.**

**I know what I want it to be about though. So, I thought I would give you a summary and sneak peek.**

* * *

_Ally and Trish, and Austin and Dez somehow find each other in this crazy world. Starting from the day of their birth to the present day._ _At first, they don't really like each other, but things go for the ups and downs. Lets just say, that love is in the air and this is the 'The Story of Our Lives.'_

* * *

**So how was it? Do you think I should make it our is it, I don't know, too... AU? Because, I got this PM and it told me that my stories are a little too AU fr them. I kinda just found out what it ment and I don't if it should offend me or not, so I'm not offended. I love all reviews, even if it hurts my feelings. I need cold, hard critisicm every once in a while to wake me from my happy-go-lucky universe. **

**OMG! Almost 100 reviews! If you guy get a 100 review, than I'll make the next chapter extra long. This time is a promise! ****I'll try to update tomorrow, or friday, if possible, but this one isn't a promise. I forget easily, but I try to remember to update.**

**Well, anywho. Who's excited for the for the new Austin and Ally?**

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" Quote Mr. Moon. "Get back in here!"

**I'm so freakin excited for that! It's so cute how Austin doesn't want to let Ally down. It's too adorbs.**

**Quote Megan Simms, the child reporter from 'Cheetah-Beat'.**

**That episode was too cuh-ute. **

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks and please review! :)**

**P.S. I'll try not to make too many author's notes.**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	11. Everything's Rosie and Playtime?

**{READ IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION OF MY LATENESS! OR JUST IGNORE IT!}**

**OH. MY GODS! I am sooooooo sorry! And you wanna know why I haven't been updating? It's because I don't have a good reason for not updating! I am sooooooooooo sorry. I have been a huge ass lately, being lazy and all that. I've had another dyslexic moment in my life. Aka Writer's block. ****:( I have been such a terrible writer and I can't believe I did this to you guys. And to top it off, my dyslexia has been getting worse, and so is my ADHD. I just hate it soooo much.**

** Last week was one of my worst weeks so far. The reason was we had a paragraph writing unit, and it was really hard for me, and your probably wondering what's the problem, thinking that it would be easy for me since I'm a decent writer, I hope. But it wasn't that simple, because we couldn't use be verbs (be, is, was, been, am, were, being, are), and all the sentences had to be the same form of sentence (simple, compound, complex, compound/complex) I got so mad and frustrated because I really wanted to update for you guys, but my mom was like, 'School is more important than that blog thing.' Then I'm like, 'It's not a blog, it's Fanfiction!' But, she doesn't care. She's all 'Do your homework!' She drives me insane, but she's my mom, so I have to listen to her.**

** Oh yeah so I finish my paragraphs, and turn them in. I wrote them in green pen and I got them right. And it's the last day I only have two done, so grades at like a D. So, then I turn it in, in green pen, and guess what? He marked it wrong because I wrote it in green pen! I tried writing as fast as I could, but I didn't finish on time. So, I was so mad and sad. When I got home I completely trashed my room, and I get grounded for a week. So, again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for my lack of updating! Please forgive me! Plus, sorry if this note is way too long.**

**I am going to make this chapter longer! My treat! Plus, OH MY GODS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB DIGGITY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FRICKIN' MUCH RIGHT NOW! I mean, really? 110 reviews? Seriously, you guys rock my world. If I could, I would kiss every single one of you! I love you! :D**

**Anyways, time for shout outs:**

**~readinghottie16: Zowie mama! I'm glad you like it! I'm glad I framed who ****you are the way you liked it. Yay! I love the smell of success. Well, success in my house alway, always, ALWAYS, gets ruined by the smell of failure. AKA my brother. Tehehe. Anyways, I am superdy duper glad that you like your character in my story. Happy dance! *Amanda starts dancing the Ally dance* WOOHOO! I'm thinking that I'll keep your character in my story for about maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. Sorry she might not be in here long, but hey! At least she was in the story! Any Rabid raccoons, I am so sorry that I am late on updating! Forgive me and please advertise my story! I love ya! :)**

**~URxGORGEx: Aw! Thanks! That really makes me feel a million times better! :) I wonder what it's like to be Barack Obama. Oh plus, Who did you vote for, even though Obama already won? I'm not really sure who I should have voted for, but my dad said that if I voted for Romney, he'd let me go on the Washington D.C. for my school. So you know my vote I guess. Any Jumping Chimps, thanks for reviewing and again, I am Superdy Duper sorry about my lateness. Please forgive and advertise my story! Thanks and I love you! :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_"Oh yeah! And this is Brady." We pointed at Brady. He smiled at her. "Yeah, that's me."_

_"That's super weird. I used to know someone named Brady," She replied. "What's your name?" Brady asked. "Didn't you hear? My name's Bri-Anne Muncy," She said. "But, people call me Bri for short." His eyes widened._

_"Bri? It's me Brady. Your old next door neighbor and don't forget about best friend from Littleton, Colorado!" He exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she started blinking rapidly. "Brady? Oh my god!" They hugged each other and started talking about how have they been._

_"You guys!" I shouted. They stopped talking. I gestured toward six very confused people. "Oh yeah. Guys, This is my old neighbor and best friend from Littleton."_

_"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked. "We've known each other since we were 3, but we became best friends we were 9. Then, I had to move away," Bri explained. "When did you move, Brady?" "About a year after you did. I can't believe you're actually here." He smiled. "We should catch up later." She nodded._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"So, Brady. How's life been for you?" Bri asked. "Good, I moved here when I was about 14, so I've live here for about so maybe 2 or 3 years. I've made some great new friends, and I am co-captain on the varsity football and hockey teams." He replied. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh. Remember that time when you and Lewis were playing hockey and you weren't paying, so then-" "-I skated right into the goal post. Good times." He finished. They busted out laughing. "That was the best. Where is Lewis anyways?" Brady questioned. Bri's normally aqua eyes darkened to a navy. "He's a navy seal**(1)** now, believe it or not. He actually just deployed to Afghanistan. I think I actually miss him," She admitted. "Hey, don't worry. He'll get home, safe and sound," Brady assured. They hugged each other.

"Aw!" Ally and Trish squealed. "They are going to be such a cute couple," Ally fangirled. I cocked my head to the side, confused. I pulled her away from the group.

"Austin, what's up?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I thought you and Brady were dating?" Ally shook her head.

"Me and Brady are NOT dating," She stated as if it were obvious. "What? What happened?"

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

"Okay, So me and Brady were heading down to the beach..."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_When we got to our date spot, he told me to put on a blind fold._

_"Why?" I questioned._

_"Just do it, please?" He begged._

_"Okay." I put the blind fold on and tied it in the back._

_He led me over to where our date was going to be and told me to take my blind fold off. I ripped it off and as soon as I got it off, my jaw dropped. Why you ask?_

_Our date was a candlelit picnic with a beautiful view of the full moon on the beach._

_"Do you like it?" He seemed kind of nervous. I smiled._

_"Like it? I love it!" I said gleefully. We walked over to the picnic and sat down._

_"Good. Because if you didn't like it, I'd think I'd have to kill myself." I laughed._

_"Well don't because If you do, I won't have date!" He smiled and opened the picnic basket to take out the food._

_"Von Turkey Bacon Bravo wif extra Pickles and von Ham wif Swiss on a Baget with Bacon," He said in a terrible french accent. I giggled as I took my jacket off._

_"Vank you, Siree," I played along and started._

_He laughed. "Nice one," He praised._

_"Thanks, I try ya know." He cracked a smile. "Guess what I got?" He pulled out a radio. He stood up and turned the radio on. There was a slow song on._

_"Would you like to dance, Madam?" He asked, offering a hand. I giggled._

_"I would." He put his arms around my waist as I slipped my arms around his neck._

_After the song ended, we looked into each other eyes. We started to lean in and our eyes fluttered shut. As soon as our lips meet, our eyes popped open and we jumped apart. I felt my lunch going up north._

_"I'm sorry. Lets just finish eating." I nodded. The rest of the date was just really, really awkward. I think I should tell him that we should just be friends._

_After the date was over, we started talking at same time. "I think we should just be friends!" we both shouted simultaneously._

_"Phew. That was easier than I thought," He said. I laugh. "Besides, I think were better as friend than we would be as a couple."_

_"Totally!" I sighed in relief. I took a swig of my watered._

_*REALITY*_

I left out the part of him saying that Austin had a crush on me. That would make some things pretty awkward.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"Oh." I sighed in relief. Ally looked at me weirdly. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," I retorted quickly. The bell rang. "Well, we better get to class. Don't want to be late do we? See ya later!" I tried speeding off, but before I could, Ally grabbed my arm and spun me around. I felt bolts running up and down my arm.

"Austin, you do realize we have all of our classes together, right?" She looked at me, concerned. _Crap. I forgot we have EVER, SINGLE CLASS together,_I thought. _Not that it's a bad thing. I just get really nervous around her. Wait- why do I get nervous around her? _I was brought back to life by a- _SMACK!_

"OW! Ally was that really necessary?" I exclaimed. "Ugh, yeah. It kinda was. Come on, I want to ask Bri what her schedule is." Then, suddenly, I was next to Brady.

"Hey Bri!" Ally said. "Hey Ally," Bri helloed back. "What's your schedule?" Bri took her schedule out and gave it to Ally.

**Bri's Schedule**

**P1: Home room/RM:258/Teacher: Milligan**

**P2:Teacher's AID/RM:281/Teacher: Laring**

**P3: History/RM:104/Teacher: Smith**

**P4: French/RM:186/Teacher: Wondron**

**Home room**

**Lunch**

**P5: English/RM:327/Teacher: ChesterField(2)**

**P6: Algebra 5/RM:45/Teacher: Hoffman**

**P7: Advanced Music/RM: Choir 42/Teacher: Ellington**

**P8: Dance/RM:GYM 4/Teacher: Lynch and Marano**

"Looks like you have Homeroom, Advanced Music and Dance with us. Trish, Dez, Jon, Chase, Austin, me and Brady all have Advanced Music and Dance together, so I guess the whole groups in the class. Isn't that some coincidence?" Ally waggled her eyebrows. I shook my head. As adorable as it was, I didn't her to freak Bri out.

"Let's go, Ally. Bye Bri." I waved her goodbye and pulled Ally along with me. "Yeah, bye Bri!" Ally and Brady said.

* * *

As I walked into the classroom, a pop bottle cap nailed me right in my eye. "Ow! Why do I keep getting hit with stuff today?" I asked aloud.

"Are you okay?" A girl, who was wearing a necklace mad of pop bottle caps, worried. _Huh. That explains where the pop bottle cap came from, _I thought.

"Yeah. Besides the slight sting, I'm good." She laughed at my 'good' sense of humor. "Okay, that's good." I smiled. "So, are you new here?" I wondered. She shook her head. "I've been here since freshman year." I raised my eyebrows. "Then, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I skip school to protest the government to stop destroying our enviroment. That's why I'm wearing this stuff." She gestured towards her outfit. She was wearing a leather jacket over a dark green t-shirt that said 'Save the Enviroment' matched with some black jeans made of _compost?_ accesorized with the pop bottle cap necklace, paper clip earrings and some really, really worn out converses.**(3)**

"Cool." She smiled. "Thanks," She thanked. "So what's your name? My name's Rosie Gonzalez**(4)**."

"I'm Austin Moon." I winked at her. She cracked one. "And these are Ally and Brady." I turned to gesture Ally and Brady, only to find out that they already left. "Or were Ally and Brady." She rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, enough with the lame jokes-" "-HEY!" She giggled. "Guilty as charged."

"And I'm the one who has lame jokes." Mrs. Malsh walked into the classroom. "Aw," The class cried. "What?" Mrs. Malsh asked. "Your entrance was boring this time." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I am sorry about the inconvenience yesterday. As you heard, I had to leave because of a family emergency." I looked at Ally, who suddenly thought the floor looked interesting.

"Okay class take your seats. And yes, I am giving you the opportunity to sit wherever you'd like to. So please make a good decision." We all smiled greatly at her. "Rosie, why don't you sit next to me and my friends?" She nodded her head gratefully. We walked over to where they were sitting. "Hey guys. This is Rosie."

"Hi. My name's Ally and his name's Brady." She said, pointing at Brady. He waved at her.

"Cool." She turned to me. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys at lunch?" I shook my head. "No. You can sit with us whenever you want." She smiled brightly.

"Okay class. We are going to be doing an original play written by myself," Mrs. Malsh explained. "The play is called _P.S. I Lov- Loathe you_**(5)** and we will be performing at the Ziff Ballet Opera House. I will be passing out scripts tomorrow. This play will be a full cast of your class period and my other class, since you guys are the only 11th grade classes I have. So, auditions will be held all next week. This will be your one and only grade for English this trimester. I suggest if you want to get a good grade, practice and try really hard to get a good part. Is everything understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good." And with that, she went to her desk to get some worksheets and started passing them out.

This will be your grading rubric. The audience will be grading on how well they think you displayed you emotion, or inflection, if you are capable of speaking your lines clearly and if they can tell who you are easily. I will also be grading you on how you will do at your audition." Someone in the back raised their hand.

"Yes, Tia?"

"Can we, like, do partner auditions? Or is it just solo audition?" She asked. Mrs. Malsh smiled. "Great question. Yes, you may do partner auditions. But, you can only have one other partner. I will explain more about that when we get our scripts tomorrow."

_Ring!_

"Okay class, I will see you tomorrow. You will not need anything except a pencil. Have a nice day!" Me, Ally, Rosie and Brady walked out of the classroom. "Oh my gods, I can't wait to get our script!" Rosie gushed. "I was born to be in the spotlight!**(6)**"

"Someone's a little full of their self." Ally elbowed me in the rib. "Ow!"

"You deserved it. Anyways Rosie, I can't wait for the play either! It sound super fun and cool. I wonder what it's about."

"What do think about the play, Brady?" Rosie asked. "I think it's 'Super fun and cool!'" Brady said, mimicking Ally. He got an elbow to the ribs. "Ow! Now I know how you feel, Austin," He sympathised. "FINALLY! Someone who understands me!" I exclaimed. We laughed.

"So, Rosie. What's your next class?" Brady asked. "I have teacher's aide with Miss Laring." "Cool. Hey, doesn't Bri have that class next?" He pointed out. Ally nodded. "You could make friends with Bri. She's super nice, but has sometimes she has a huge attitude. She has brown wavy kind of curly hair and her eyes are chocolate-brown. She kinda has the same style I wear." She smiled. "She sounds pretty cool. Well, I gotta get to class see you guys later." We waved. "Bye!" We harmonized.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

We got to algebra just as the bell rang. I walked up to Mrs. Haroldson desk. "Um, Hi. I wasn't here yesterday because I had to leave early. I was just if there was anything I needed to do?" She looked at me. "Um, yes. There was somethings you need to do." She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Excuse me, could I have two volunteers to help the young lady, please?" Austin and Brady's hand shot up first. "Okay, Austin and Brady can help, um..." "Ally Dawson." "Miss Dawson out." We walked out of the classroom.

"That woman looks like a pedophile" I admitted, sheepishly. They busted out laughing. "She probably is. Yesterday, I cot her staring at Austin's ass." Austin's eyes widen. "Dude really? Why didn't you tell me?" He smacked him on the head.

"Dang! Okay that really hurt." Austin glares at him. "I didn't think you'd want to know!" Brady exclaimed. "GUYS! Can you just tell me what we need to do before we have to get back to class?" I protested. They sighed and nodded. "We need to go to the library so we can check out a book pad for you."

"Okay good. Now, no more arguing. Understood?" They nodded. "Good boys!" And we walked to the library.

* * *

"Here's you book. It is number 789. If you lose your book call me, and I can locate your book pad for you." I nodded and turned around, realizing that Austin and Brady probably got lost in the library, since it was so huge. PLus, I don't think they even knew this place existed. "Austin! Brady! Let's go!" I whisper-yelled. I waited. No answer. I sighed, knowing that they got lost.

I walked around looking in the children's section, knowing this is where I would find Austin.

_Why would they have a children's section in a **highschool** library? _I thought. Then, I remembered that this was also a public library.

"Brady?" I called out. "Austin?"

"BOO!" Someone shouted into my ear. I turned around. "Hey," I said plainly. He looked confused. "That didn't scare you?" I gave him _the look_. "Austin, you've played that one on me for about 7 years. I think I'm immune to it." He pouted." Wait, what does emmoon mean again?" I shook my head, wondering how he even made it to the 11th grade. "It's 'immune' and it's just another word for I'm already used to it." He made an even poutier pouty face. "Aw. Boo," He muttered. I laughed. "Come on, let's go look for Brady."

"I think he already left. You know since the bell rang, like, half an hour ago." He said. "WHAT? I didn't even hear the bell ring. I was too busy looking for you guys. Why didn't you wait for me? And why didn't you try to find me? I bet you knew it would make me flustered," I accused. "Ally, calm down-" I glared at him. "NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN! IT GET THEM A FRIZZLED UP AND DOES THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF CALMING THEM DOWN!" I lectured loudly. The librarian sent us a 'friendly' look.

"Okay! Sheesh! Last time I ever tell a girl to chill." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, since spanish is practically over, we might as well skip the rest of it." I groaned. "Next time you guys get lost, I am so not looking for you."

"Come on." I pushed him. "Hey don't push me!" I rolled my eyes, which I seemed to be doing a lot, lately. This time, I shoved him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I flicked it. "Hey! That should-be counted as sexual harassment!" He protested. I sneered. "Heh, yeah right."

"You're so mean to me!" He yelled. "Shut up! You don't want to get kicked out of the library, do ya?" I glanced at the librarian, nervously. He shook his head. "I've never been her before and I gotta say, it looks pretty cool. Did you know that there's a coffee shop in here? And A gift shop?" I shook my head. "No. I come here all the time. How did I not notice them?" He shrugged. "They probably just built them. You know, since the school is rebuilding, a little." I nodded. "Cool, do you wanna get some coffee then? My treat?" I offered. "Sure, but I'm paying." I shook my head. "What do you not get about my treat?" "Well, now it's my treat." "Yeah right. I'm paying." "Okay, how 'bout we pay for our own drinks?" Austin recommended. "Okay!"

* * *

When we got to the coffee shop, there was no one there, except for the cashier and the bust boy. "Hi, welcome to Grande Javo's(7). What can I get you guys?"

I surveyed the menu. "Can I get a French Vanilla with a shot of espresso, please?" She nodded. "And for this cutie?" She asked while batting her eyes at him. My stomach tightened. I didn't feel so good. Not the sick kind of 'I don't feel so good', but the annoyed bitch kind. Completely oblivious to it, he said, "I'll have a Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate with extra whip." "Ooo, that's a good one. It's on the house," She declared, obviously trying to flirt with him. "But, she'll have to pay for her's." Realization hit him. "Um, no thanks. I think I'll stick with paying," He said. I smirked. "Fine. That'll be $4.37." I went to take out my half of the amount when I remembered I left my wallet in my locker. "Austin, I left my wallet in my locker. Could you, maybe, pay for my drink?" I asked, sheepishly. " 'How bout we get some coffee? **_My treat_**?'" He mimicked. I tazed him. "EP! Okay, okay. Sheesh." He gave her $10. "Your change is 5 dollars and 63 cents." Before she gave it to him, she wrote something on the 5 dollar bill.

_Probably her number_. I rolled my eyes. "Call me," She tried saying seductively. He rolled his eyes while walking away. As we walked out, he threw 5 bucks into the trash. I cackled as loud as I could.

* * *

**(1) My cousin is training to be a navy seal! :D I'm so proud of him!**

**(2) The mean lady from Jessie, but my Chesterfield is nice.**

**(3) Sorry if I talk way too much about fashion. I love talking about it, sometimes. :)**

**(4) It's the Rosie girl that was on Jessie, not the Rosie on Wizards of Waverly Place. I find this Rosie very inspiration.**

**(5) This is an actual play that I wrote, which I might make into an Auslly story. Just maybe...**

**(6) I'm going to make Rosie's character not only a 'Be Green' freak, but also a 'Spotlight Hog'. In a good way. She just love saving the planet and being in the spotlight.**

**(7) I do NOT own Austin and Ally. One can dream can't they... :)**

**So, How did I do? So bad, you'd have to kill me? Or So good, you could make out me? Or just... you know. Hehe. Stalker laugh.**

**Again, I am so, so sorry about the wait. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please forgive me! I'll beg if I have to!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE ****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE EEEEEEEEEE  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!**

**If you forgive me, for ever review accepting my apology, I'll lick the ground. I swear on the river of styx.**

**Anyways, this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 4,000 words, thanks to my insanely long author's note at the beginnig, but I gotta say the chapter's pretty long, too. Plus One more word. **

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMNN NNNNN! (Dayumn!) **

**RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV VIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	12. Hand-Holding and Shouting Mistakes

**Hiyya! I'm sorry for the delay! Again! But, here's the dealio. I might not be updating that much. I just started taking piano and guitar lessons again. And I am also babysitting a lot. Plus, I have to get tutored and give vocal and piano lessons to my neighbor's kids. And I have tennis lessons as well. I don't have that much time to update. As much I strongly dislike letting you guys down, I had to tell you guys this. My updates are going to be really random. Like one update may take two days, or another might be two weeks from the last. I just can't wait for summer. That way I can update as much as I want.**

**Okay. Now that I got that over with, Let's the Ross lynch's new song 'Christmas Soul'. Oh my gosh It's sooooo godly good! I loved it! It was beautiful... Plus, who saw the newer promo for 'Austin & JESSIE & Ally'. Emma's a little too close for my liking. :( She betta back away from Ally's man! Urgh! **

**Anywhoodles, Shout out time!**

**All y'all: This is for all of you! I am so glad you aren't mad about the late updating! You guy are tubestaskular! That's my word for Absolutley Amaze. :) Someday, I'll be done writing this story, hopefully that will be far from now, I'll be able to write more stories! Oh! I have some ideas. I don't lnow if they're good or bad, though. P.S. This chapter includes Auslly! :)**

**Let's get going with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_When we got to the coffee shop, there was no one there, except for the cashier and the bust boy. "Hi, welcome to Grande Javo's(7). What can I get you guys?"_

_I surveyed the menu. "Can I get a French Vanilla with a shot of espresso, please?" She nodded. "And for this cutie?" She asked while batting her eyes at him. My stomach tightened. I didn't feel so good. Not the sick kind of 'I don't feel so good', but the annoyed bitch kind. Completely oblivious to it, he said, "I'll have a Salted Caramel Hot Chocolate with extra whip." "Ooo, that's a good one. It's on the house," She declared, obviously trying to flirt with him. "But, she'll have to pay for her's." Realization hit him. "Um, no thanks. I think I'll stick with paying," He said. I smirked. "Fine. That'll be $4.37." I went to take out my half of the amount when I remembered I left my wallet in my locker. "Austin, I left my wallet in my locker. Could you, maybe, pay for my drink?" I asked, sheepishly. " 'How bout we get some coffee? **My treat**?'" He mimicked. I tazed him. "EP! Okay, okay. Sheesh." He gave her $10. "Your change is 5 dollars and 63 cents." Before she gave it to him, she wrote something on the 5 dollar bill._

_Probably her number. I rolled my eyes. "Call me," She tried saying seductively. He rolled his eyes while walking away. As we walked out, he threw 5 bucks into the trash. I cackled as loud as I could._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

"Thanks for the coffee, Austin." I shrugged. "It's no biggie." Ally smiled.

_Ring!_

"I guess we can go to class now." I groaned, loudly. "Austin." I groaned even louder. Ally pulled on my hand. I felt a shock run up my arm and let go. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay." We walked a little further til I spoke up. "Hey Ally, do you wanna go out with me?" I mumbled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," I said. There was a short silence. It was like this until-

"So, what class do we have next?" I looked at my schedule. "We have home room, then lunch."

"Cool." I looked at Ally. Her hands were just dangling by her side. _Her hands look kinda cold. _I thought. _Maybe if I hold them, they'll warm up._

I reached towards her hand.

_Okay, just grab her hand._

I inched a little more.

_This is it._

I moved my hand closer.

_I was almost there._

And then, there was a smaller hand in my bigger one. Ally looked at me and blushed.

_'Please don't let go.'_ I thought. '_Please!' _I must've said that out loud because she said she wouldn't.

I probably had the hugest smile on my face. Another shock went through my arm.

"Did you just shock me?" She accussed. "Nuh-uh. If anything, you shocked me," I said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Don't you yeah-huh my nuh-uh!" Ally bossed.

"Don't tell me- Are we really having this conversation?" We started laughing, which turned into snort fess. Well, at least for Ally.

"Really Ally?" I snorted at her. She slapped my arm playfully. "Shut up. I'll laugh how I wanna laugh." We chuckled. I realized we were still holding hands. I guess she noticed too, because she let go. A rosy pink bush covered her face. _Aw Man! She let go! _I thought. "Huh?"

"What?" I asked. "I thought I heard you say something," I visibly paled. "You think I said something out loud? What It sound like?"

"It was something about letting go? Letting go what?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, letting go of, of, of this- Hey! Why don't we get to class?" I saw the bell was about to ring. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." We were walking the rest of the way to our home room when the bell rang.

_Ring!_

As soon as it rang, Ally started sprinting. When she saw that I wasn't doing the same, she said, "Come on, Austin! If we're late, Mrs. Milligan will gave detention! I was already late once!" I chuckled. "Ally, we're already late, so it doesn't matter." She stopped sprinting.

"Oh yeah. Maybe we can convince her not to give us detention," She clarifyed. "Ally, she's not the most... what's that word?"

"Reasonable."

"Oh yeah, reasonable teacher ever." I said, stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes. "Second day, second time being late."

"Hey. Brighten up! We'd probably get detention anyways." She gawked at me. "WHAT! What for?!" I raised my eyebrows. "You know. Since **_WE _**were **_SKIPPING CLASS_**!**(1)**" I said, yelling all the wrong words. Ally scowled at me. "What?"

"You do realized you just shouted, admitting that we skipped class, right?" I thought about it. And frowned.

"I realize that now!**(1)**" Ally giggled. I smiled. I'm glad I **LIKE **Ally.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. I tried not to make it a cliffhanger. If it is, sorry. Plus, sorry it's so short! At least its over 1,000. I'll try to update this weekend, though. I'll try to make tomorrow's at least 2,500 to 3,000.**

**(1) This reminded me of CeCe in Shake it up when she thought she burned down the Shake it up studios. Haha. :)**

**(2) Disclaimer: I sick of this, I obviously don't own it. And by it, I mean Austin and Ally. Gosh! Read my disclaimers!**

**That's it. Bye guys!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	13. Easy and Tough Love

**Hey guys! Feel free to cut my hands off because it's been forever since I've updated! I am so sorry! I had to do community service and school and friends and grandma's in the hospital. But don't worry! I'm back with a new chapter. So enjoy! :-)**

**P.S. I am changing my writing from past-tense to present. (Said _to_ says; looked _to_ look)**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_"Oh yeah. Maybe we can convince her not to give us detention," She clarified. "Ally, she's not the most... what's that word?"_

_"Reasonable."_

_"Oh yeah, reasonable teacher ever." I said, stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes. "Second day, second time being late."_

_"Hey. Brighten up! We'd probably get detention anyways." She gawked at me. "WHAT! What for?!" I raised my eyebrows. "You know. Since **WE **were **SKIPPING CLASS**!" I said, yelling all the wrong words. Ally scowled at me. "What?"_

_"You do realized you just shouted, admitting that we skipped class, right?" I thought about it. And frowned._

_"I realize that now!" Ally giggled. I smiled. I'm glad I **LIKE **Ally._

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I look over at Austin, who was breaking his fonding stare away from me to his shoes. _No! Keep looking at me! It's okay! _I thought. _Wait... What? _This is so weird. Do I have a crush on Austin? The guy who's been my best friend for my entire life? The guy who helped me through that time I asked Dallas out and comforted me when he didn't accept?

I shook my head at the thought as we enter the classroom. "Well well well. Looks like someone, or should I say twosome, decided to lighten our moods by joining our class," Mrs. Milligan deadpans. "Too bad! Detention! Be here on Wednesday and Friday for the next two weeks! Haha! Good for Mandy! Good for you!**(1)**" She says, congratulating herself, turning towards the board. Austin and I look at each other.

_Crazy! _Austin mouths, making the crazy gesture. I stifle a giggle to avoid getting into anymore trouble. We take our seats at our table next to our friends. "Ah. So the lovers return," Trish fake-swoons, putting a hand over her heart. I flush deeply while shushing her. I didn't think we were gone for that long.

"We weren't gone for that long," Austin defends. Chase gives him a look and everyone, except for Austin and I, agrees. I roll my eyes, pushing off the topic. "Okay. Whatever. The point is we're here to 'lighten your moods', or whatever the fuck she meant." They all, besides Trish, gape their mouths at me. I throw out a confused look. "What?"

Jon speaks up, "Did the ALLY MARIE DAWSON, goody goodie of the group, queen of all kinds of clean, just utter one of the most ungraceful swears in the history of swear?" he overdramatically calls out. I roll my eyes once more. "Yes. I, 'the goody goodie, the queen of clean, just uttered one of the most ungraceful swears in the history of swears.' Are you happy?"

"Yeah Jon. Ally's been a baddish baddy almost all summer. I've helped her evolve from her dorky-" Ally interjects, "Hey!" Trish chuckles. "But awesome self to become, you know to actually show her true beauty, the one she's been to shy to show. I mean look at her! She's freaking gorgeous!" They all nod, making me blush deeply. "Ally, you know it's true," Rosie says. "You're more gorgeous than those proactive spoke-sisters, Cassidy and Kira Starr."

"Are you kidding me? I know I'm not that gorgeous, much less beyond that amount of beauty." Austin frowns at her. "Ally. You are so much more beautiful than either of them. I mean sure they have physical beauty, but with you, you have personality as well. You have everything a guy could want! You can be yourself. You're not afraid of anything! Your amazing." Everyone awes. I smile genuinely, his comment soaking into me, as if I were a sponge.

"Austin, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I say, tearing up a bit. I hug him and feel him squeeze back. I hear Bri say, "They are so cute together! It's like I'm watching the best movie ever!**(2)**" Trish and Rosie giggle. "Hey guys. I gotta meet up with Molly. Later." Chase asks the teacher if he can go to the nurse, faking illness and leaves.

I sneak up behind Brady, who was not so discreetly staring at Bri. "So. When are you gonna tell Bri about your little crush on her?" His eyes widen, and he starts stuttering. "Wha-what? I don't have a crush on B-Bri- Yeah, I do," he says, thinking what's the point of lying to probably one of the smartest people he knew.

"Haha, yeah you do. So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Um, never! She can't find out. We already went out once, and it did not go well."

"What happened?" He shakes his head. "It's a long story." I smile. "I've got time."

* * *

My jaw drops. "WHAT!" Everyone looks our way. "Sorry." I turn back to Brady. "Now tell me again. Why do your parents and her parents hate each other again?"

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me in a review! And I know it's shorter than usual, but it's something! It's just not a good time in life for me...**

**Anyways, I'm having another OC contest! I know I already have a lot of OC's, but this one will be in like 2-3 chapters and then their out! But, they will be mentioned quite. Bit through out the story.**

**Name:**

**Age: (Has to be over 18)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Relation to characters: (Has to be related somehow with Brady and his parents)**

**Occupation: Military**

**Other:**

**Submit forms and review? Even though, I don't deserve it? I can't promise I will, but I will try to update sooner! **

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**..**

**U**


	14. Acapellas and Kelly Clarkson Songs

**Sup bros? Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's just I don't think I have enough inspiration to carry on with this. Maybe you guys could lend a hand and help me out with a few ideas, but otherwise this might be my last time for awhile working on this story. Well onto the very short chapter of _The Summer That Changed It All._**

**P.S. I changed my name again. It's formerly xXLGBTXx.**

**P.P.S. Who knows Pewdiepie? Review the word 'brofist' if you do! :D**

**P.P.P.S. This is a few weeks after the last chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Summer That Changed It All'..._

_I sneak up behind Brady, who was not so discreetly staring at Bri. "So. When are you gonna tell Bri about your little crush on her?" His eyes widen, and he starts stuttering. "Wha-what? I don't have a crush on B-Bri- Yeah, I do," he says, thinking what's the point of lying to probably one of the smartest people he knew._

_"Haha, yeah you do. So, when are you going to ask her out?"_

_"Um, never! She can't find out. We already went out once, and it did not go well."_

_"What happened?" He shakes his head. "It's a long story." I smile. "I've got time."_

_My jaw drops. "WHAT!" Everyone looks our way. "Sorry." I turn back to Brady. "Now tell me again. Why do your parents and her parents hate each other again?"_

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

It's been about three weeks since I realized and admitted my feelings towards Ally. Sure I haven't told her yet, but soon I might. I just don't want our friendship to be ruined over some petty romantic feelings I have for her. I mean what would happen if I did tell her? Would she like me back? Love me back? Would she kick me out of her life? Or just plain ignore me? These thoughts whirled around in my head as I came up with conclusions.

Brady caught me as I fell over, almost too caught up in my little world of mishaps, "Dude, are you okay? This is like the seventh time in the past few weeks." I nodded trying to clear my mind.

"Yeah, just thinking."

He looked at me worriedly. "More like over-thinking. Are you sure you're okay? I'm taking you to the nurse."

"Brady, I'm fine. Seriously." I shoved him off me heading off to my next class.

* * *

"_Mirar por encima de su_ _asignación_; look over your assignment. _¡Qué tenga un buen fin de semana_; Have a nice weekend!"The chimes off the bell rang through out the room. The principal had reassigned midday as free hour, allowing you to roam the school if you'd like until lunch. As long as you checked yourself in to your homeroom teacher.

They all decided to meet up outside, even though there was a light sprinkle. I was still kind of mad at Brady still, but accomplished simmering the heat down a bit. We all stared each other down, waiting for some one to say something when Bri started singing unconsciously, "Zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom..."

Brady smiled lightly and continued on by beat-boxing, "Bum boom-boom che, bum boom-boom che, bum boom-boom che, bum boom-boom che."

Rosie and Chase did the next two beats. "Here's the thing; we started out friends," Ally sang melodiously. I smiled at the jingle of her voice and went off her line.

"It was cool, but it was all pretended."

"Yeah, yeah since you've been gone," Trish sang, with what was thought to be a smile on her face.

"You're dedicated, you took the time," The girls belted out, catching some attention from others wandering about outside.

The guys and I decided to take the next line. "Wasn't long 'til I called you mine."

"Yeah, yeah, since you been gone," Jon spoke in a monotone. They all looked at him weirdly, but shook it off.

"And all you'd ever hear me say is how I picture me with you," Ally and I chorused. "That's all you'd ever hear me say."

"But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah," we all harmonized, "thanks to you, now I get what I want. Since you been gone." They sang the rest of the song, not noticing the forming around them until the end when they started clapping.

"That was great!"

"Oh my gosh, you guys should sing for a living!"

"You guys sound almost like the guys from Pitch Perfect!"

We smiled widely, looking at each other. We got up and bowed for them, thanking them for their cheer.

"Guys, look at the crowd we got from that performance. If we did for a living, for money," Jon emphasized, especially on 'money', "we'd be rich! I mean that was like maybe 30 people, but I bet we could've gotten so much more attention! Like that was amazing!"

"Come on Jon, let's get that egoistic head out of here," Rosie said, dragging Jon after her with Chase following them. "Yeah, me and Brady have some studying to do," Bri said winking. Dez and I patted Brady on the back, laughing.

Trish stated, "I think Jon has a point though; we did sound pretty great." We nodded thinking, about the things Jon said.

_Maybe we should make like an acapella group_, I thought.

* * *

**Review, even if I don't deserve it and it was the crappiest chapter you've ever read? :)**


	15. Bye

**Hi guys... I just need to tell you guys that I won't be updating for a while... See I wasn't going to tell you guys this because I didn't want anyone know about my bad side, but I didn't want you guys to go on, thinking I was abandoning you guys.**

**My mom and dad found out that I've been cutting myself, doing drugs. I wasn't going to tell you guys because I didn't want you to think so lowly of me... You probably will. So they're making me do deep therapy... They know if this was just because peer pressure or the ADHD or whatever, but I thought I should let you guys know... Please don't give up on me. I'll back in a couple months, maybe even sooner if I improve faster... I hate myself... Especially now since I'm doing this to you guys. **

**I've had depression for a couple years now. So, now you know the trust, this is goodbye. I'll still read of course, but no updating... **

**Bye... :)**


End file.
